The Kagami Connection
by hiddenmonk81
Summary: When Naruto discover's he has the kekkei genkai of the Kagami clan and their bloodline Zanpakutō, he becomes powerful and that's not the only thing to change. smart/powerful Naruto! Harem with NarutoxFem Sasuke, Fem Lee, Fem Kiba, Hinata, Fem Ichigo, Fem Gaara and many more! Mulitple Gender bending and Lemon. Rated M for adult content, 18 reconmended
1. Chapter 1

**The Kagami Connection**

**Hello, everyone, who would of guess me doing a story like this, not me anyway, that goes to Dis Lexic for "suggesting" this type of story, which has a harem, which will have a few (And hopefully more as the story progresses and I get feedback down my mouth, hopefully not all at once, mind you) and shape the story as I go, Ok, let me…**

**Dis Lexic: did someone write my name *Dis Lexic says cheerfully, walking through the door again***

***Monk becomes red in the face, visible steam coming out his ears***

**Monk: I thought I told you not to disturbed me when I'm trying to write *Monk gives Dis Lexic a death stare that had the world shaking in its metaphysical boots, his hand reaches for a black-and-red scroll***

**Monk: do you remember the last time you walked in on me? *Dis Lexic gulps***

**Dis Lexic: Wait, Wait, not that again, please, I beg you, anything but that *Monk gives him a slasher smile***

**Monk: like you could stop me anyway, even though you have access to your author justu as you called it, this is my dimension, my rules, so, I can simply seal your power just by writing down that I have *Monk smirks***

**Monk: but in any case, you'll have you hands full anyway *Monk gives a smile, revealing fangs, Dis Lexic, trying to work out what Monk meant by what he said, the oval-shaped mirror with the ornate frame suddenly started glowing with a pink-ish hue, before the glass of the mirror start rippling like water***

**Dis Lexic: What the… *Dis Lexic didn't get to finish his sentence as just then, a succubus appeared from the mirror, with long, silky hair, bat wings and tail with a slightly bushy end, red eyes, a voluptuous body with D-cup breasts, a shapely, smooth ass and beautiful curves that make her breast and ass stand out and she was completely naked, her nipples hard, her pussy dripping with moisture***

**Dis Lexic: Fauna?! What on earth are you doing here? *He called out before the Succubus rugby tackled him to the ground, her large breast laying on his chest, her cute and smooth face so close to his, her tongue licking her blood-red lips that his face turn red***

**Fauna: Monk-sama summoned me here from the mirror I gave him, he said to "Keep you occupied" while he writes this chapter, so…*Fauna smiled seductively, picking Dis Lexic off the floor into Monk's bedroom and Locked the door***

**Monk: she's really something, anyway, now that's over, Let's get this chapter going while I listen to some "Inspiration" *Monk thought, hearing moans of pleasure coming from the couple in his bedroom, he smiled as he put his fingers down to the keyboard and began to type***

…

**This takes place within the first series but with Shippuden-age characters so about 15-18 and the bleach part taking from just after the Zanpakutō Rebellion arc.**

**Chapter one: The Kagami Clan! The mirror that reflects the self!**

(Konoha, the night before the final exam)

Naruto stood on a thin pole on top a house, watching the village down below him as people lived their lives; shopping, chatting, children holding hands with their parents, a smile on their faces, how Naruto could have that; a family that he could hold onto with his own two hands that could fill that empty space in his heart that longed to be filled.

He felt a breeze softly pass his cheek; Naruto then saw a blur of movement that went from building to building, not giving too much away about whom it was, but he could make out a scroll on his back through, a suddenly bad feeling rushed through his gut.

"I don't like this, something's up" Naruto whispered to himself before he moved after him, his black-and-orange jumpsuit just as much as blur as the chunin he was following, having learned to preform high-speed movement over the nine years spent at the academy, although tiresome at times, he learnt a great deal over that time period.

(A short time later, Forest area just outside Konoha's walls)

Naruto kept up on a tree branch, using the shadows to his advantage as he observed the ninja he was tracking, to only find Mizuki, wandering the forest, with the scroll strapped around his back, along with a demon-wind shuriken.

"_What's Mizuki-sensei doing out here on a night like this? …What are you up to, Mizuki?_" Naruto thought to himself, deciding on if he should stop him before he left or wait to see if he could pick up any Intel while he was there, he decided on the latter, so he watched from the shadows of the tree.

"I hope this worth it, bring Orochimaru-sama this scroll, hopefully, giving me the power to take out the fox brat before anything else happens" Mizuki spoke to himself, he was about to walk any when a familiar voice broke through the air.

"Mizuki!" Iruka called out, landing in the clearing, "Where do you think you're going with that? That's a forbidden Justu scroll for a reason, you can't use it" Iruka spoke, trying to understand the manner of who he once called a friend, Mizuki simply laughed in his face.

"I've got to admit, you ninja of the leaf of really dim-witted sometimes, I'm surprised you haven't figured it out already, Iruka, the demon brat certainly knows that" Mizuki spoke, a harsh undertone to his voice, pointing his gaze at the tree that Naruto was in.

"In any case, I can't let you leave with that scroll" Iruka spoke, retrieving a kunai from his equipment holster.

"I'd like to see you try, Friend" he spoke the last word with distain, bring his demon-wind shuriken to bare, holding it in his right hand, preparing to throw the weapon, Iruka charge him, Mizuki let the shuriken fly, colliding with Iruka, forcing him back into the tree behind him, Mizuki used some razor wire that was attached to the inner ring to bring the large shuriken back to his hand.

"As much as I would love to chat, I got to see Orochimaru-sama and I don't won't to keep him waiting, so…" Mizuki drew back his arm with the shuriken, "…Goodbye and good riddance!" Mizuki yelled out, sending the shuriken flying towards Iruka.

Naruto then felt a voice in his head, a man's voice, but it sound fragmented, as it echoed the last word of each sentence.

"_What do you desire?_" The voice said.

"_I desire to protect the one person who ever showed me kindness, who didn't shut me out and leave me in the cold_" Naruto responded, desperately reaching to appeal to the voice in his head, suddenly, a surge of energy started flowing inside his chest and body as an ice-blue aura.

"_Your desire is truthful…So, I will give you my help…now, called my name_" The voice called to him, Naruto's world slowed down, a single heartbeat thumped in his chest, he disappeared from the tree branch, reappearing in front of the shuriken.

"Naruto, Don't!" Iruka desperately called out, not wanting to see the death of his student, but Naruto, in a trance-like state, raised his right hand and grasped the air as if he held the hilt of a sword, the shuriken hit but only hit something in front of it, Iruka's eyes widen as a blade formed itself into existence, a katana with an oval-shaped guard, the ends of the oval splitting into a thin C-shape with a small, straight piece in the middle, making more into a E-shape, it also has an Ice-blue wrapping round the hilt. The shuriken was spinning uselessly before Naruto, a serious look on his face; he slashed the shuriken to the ground, just by slashing it away with his sword.

"What did that come from?! Never mind, I'll take you down myself!" Mizuki made a snake hand sigh.

"**Doton: Mud spear Justu!**" Mizuki called out, the ground splitting and raising up, forming a large needle out of the earth before kicking it at Naruto.

Naruto felt another Heartbeat, bring the sword in front of him, the flat of the blade facing him.

"**Reflect, **_**Kagami**_**!**" Naruto called out the name, the blade glowed with a bright, white light that filled the area around Naruto, blinding Mizuki, who had to shield his eyes with his arms to keep his vision from being burnt out.

"_Did it connect?_" Mizuki wondered as he the light started to die down, when it had died down enough to see, Mizuki's eyes widen, a floating ornate mirror was in a few feet in front of Naruto's palm, its surface like rippling water and a floating halo that had formed behind Naruto, with two small angel wings near the top and an ornate lily with a lily pad at the top of the halo, but the most surprising thing was what had happen to his right arm, it had been covered in mirror-plated armour, its surface giving off a light-blue colour from the glass, another ornate mirror was set into the lower arm of the armour as a shield.

"I bet you're wondering what happen to your attack, well, allow me to show you!" Naruto's eyes flashed with anger as the floating mirror glowed blue before the needle spear emerged from the glass, phasing through it like water before hitting Mizuki, impaling him to a tree, Naruto lowered his hand, the mirror disintegrating into small pieces of blue reishi, he turn to his teacher.

"Iruka-sensei, are you ok?" Naruto asked as Iruka came round.

"Naruto? What happen?" Iruka asked, looking at Mizuki struggling helplessly against his own technique, his chest wound bleeding into the forest floor.

"There was a voice in my head that offered help to me and I used it to save you, sensei" Naruto spoke calmly to his teacher, the ANBU appearing around Mizuki to arrest him and recover the scroll.

"We best let the ANBU deal with this, let's get you out of here" Naruto said, helping Iruka to stand, letting him lean on his shoulder.

"You right, I'm in no condition to stay around and Naruto…" Iruka looked at Naruto, a look of pride on his face, "…Thank you" He said, a beaming smile on his face, Naruto smiled with him before disappearing to take Iruka to Konoha hospital to recover, making sure he was comfortable before returning home, to prepare for the final exam.

(The next day, Konoha academy, Exam room)

"…Ok, next is Naruto Uzumaki" Iruka said out loud to the class as Naruto made his way down from his seat to the floor in front of the exam desk.

"For this section of the exam, can you perform a Transformation, substitution and Clone technique, plus any other technique that you feel like for additional marks" Iruka spoke, reading out the requirements for the exam.

Naruto first performed transformation, turning himself into his naked female version of himself, with two ponytails and a voluptuous body, with D-cup breasts and a large, tight ass, which she showed Iruka, spreading her ass to reveal her pussy and asshole, her pussy moist, further showing that Naruto went all the way to create the insides properly as well, Iruka as well as several boys in the room exploded with a nosebleed, falling backwards onto the floor, Naruto released the technique, returning to his normal, male form.

Iruka picked himself of the floor, wiping away the blood on his face with a tissue, once he had finished, Naruto then went to the substitution technique, but to Iruka, he didn't look like he was doing anything, simply grunting, trying to generate charka for it, when, a hand touched his shoulder, he looked up to see Naruto standing next to him, his hand on his shoulder, Iruka turned to the Naruto in front of him, which disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Impressive, a substitution and the shadow clone justu without you being seen is remarkable" Iruka spoke, awe-struck by the level of skill his student had shown, Naruto smiled, returning to his spot in front of the desk.

"Is there anything else you would like to show us?" Iruka asked, Naruto was about to replied with a no but then, his vision wacked out for a moment, a heartbeat thumped in his head, his eyes shaded over, his head down.

Naruto then raised his hands spread out in front of him, with his thumb and index finger touching together, suddenly, a large ornate mirror formed itself in front of Naruto, with the halo from before generating itself behind him and a glass circle formed around an area around him in a C-shape, with the front open, the glass taking wave-like shapes.

"**Kagamiton: Arc of truth Justu!**" Naruto called out, the floating mirror in front of him suddenly glowed with an almighty white light, which was aimed at Iruka, once the light died down, the class had a look of shock on their faces; Iruka had been turned into a dolphin, Iruka's leaf headband round its neck, the dolphin made whistling noises as it flapped its fins uselessly on its chair.

Naruto walked over to the dolphin, the mirror, the glass ring and the halo disappeared with blue energy, the dolphin looked at him with sad eyes, making a whistle sound that might have been Iruka asking for help, Naruto, not wanting to leave one of his only friends sad, he placed his palm on Iruka's bottlenose head, Iruka snugging his head into Naruto's palm.

"Kai!" Naruto called out, the dolphin erupted into white light, when the light faded, Iruka was now in its place, Naruto's hand on his head.

"Wow, I never imagined that I'd get the chance to know what a dolphin feels like…" Iruka said, regaining his composure, Naruto, who was smiling, walked back in front of the desk, his hands behind his back.

"Naruto, I'm glad to announce that you pass with full marks for your Ninjustu exam, with added points for your own justu too" Iruka said happy, a beaming smile on his face.

"All right!" Naruto exclaimed before returning to his seat, the rest of the Ninjustu exam was pretty standard, with most of them just passing it, some having a harder time than others, especially the pink howler monkey, her transformation was average, her substitution working at the basic level, but her clones were terrible, although one formed properly, the other looked skinny and liquidly, it started melting before disappearing in a cloud of smoke, she was pass with a "Observation", which meant that she would have to improve and be watched by ANBU to make sure she did just that.

Then came Sasuke Uchiha, the last know survivor of the Uchiha massacre and Naruto main rival over most of his life, starting from when he was a child, he first saw Sasuke, looking across the river at the centre of the village, a distant look in his eyes, Naruto had felt the same and had wanted to talk to him, seeing that he wasn't the only one alone anymore, but he couldn't work up the nerve to say, so he decided to let his body do the talking by declaring Sasuke his rival, aiming to surpass him so he would have to acknowledge him and his existence.

Sasuke used his transformation to first turn into the third Hokage when he was still in his prime, then, as a humorous gesture, he used transformation to turn into himself, as he was before he transformed, Iruka gave a confused look.

"So…you turned into yourself?" Iruka asked, puzzled.

"Yes, I take this form when no one's around and I spend hours just look at myself" Sasuke replied in a dead-pan emotionless voice, Naruto then suddenly burst out laughing, so much that his face turned red and made his chest hurt, smirking, Sasuke release the transformation, returning back to "real" version of himself.

He use substitution with a stray cat, which appeared as Sasuke disappeared into a cloud of smoke, Sasuke reappearing next to Naruto with his feet up on the desk, finally, he used the clone technique and summoned two clones of himself, ignoring the fangirl screams that followed upon seeing multiple Sasukes in one room, the two clones lifted the original up, while Sasuke performed a hand stand on his clones shoulders, he got a round of clapping from the class before his clones disappeared, Sasuke performing a backflip in mid-air, landing on his feet.

Sasuke then opened the near-by window, making a bunch of hand signs, finishing with the tiger hand seal.

"**Katon: Fireball Justu!**" Sasuke called out, echoing the Katon to emphasize the word before breathing out, sending a fireball out his mouth out the window into the sky above, where it detonated at a safe distance away, the explosion lighting up the sky red for a moment before dying down.

"Well done, Sasuke, you pass with full marks as well, now that everyone has complete the ninjustu part of the exam, we'll move onto the other sections of the exam" Iruka spoke out loud to the rest of the class, the class move out to another part of the academy to continue the exam.

The rest of the day turned out more or less how Naruto was thinking it would; He and Sasuke both matched each other on Taijustu and Genjustu, while on the written exam, Sasuke did manage to one up his rival, getting all the correct answer, with Naruto only getting most of them right but his wasn't too far behind. The others however, didn't do as well, especially Sakura, who got beaten by Chōji, when Sakura tried to punch him with all her strength, but to her surprize, Chōji wasn't fazed at all, even looking at her in confusion when he didn't feel anything, Sakura then whined about him being too fat to feel the attack, suddenly, the atmosphere became extremely heavy, Shikamaru gulped.

"_Oh crap, she's done it now_" Shikamaru thought as multiple anger veins appeared on his face, which was turning red.

"I…Am…Not…FAT!" Chōji yelled out, sending the pink-haired kunoichi flying back across the field with a punch to the face, her head smacking against a tree, knocking her unconscious, Iruka had some of the students take her to the hospital, Chōji started feeling guilty about hitting her but Shikamaru eased his worry with a promise of BBQ meat, Chōji's eyes lit up, the two good friends walk off with the other students, who were on their way home.

"See you tomorrow, Iruka-sensei, Sasuke" Naruto waved them goodbye before disappearing in a blur of black-and-orange, before Sasuke left only a moment or two later.

(Meanwhile, sometime later, Naruto residence)

Naruto found his sword that he used to defeat Mizuki, grabbing its ice-blue wrapped hilt, the hilt and sheath glowed blue, the voice from before returning to his mind.

"_So, you return…_" The voice said, an undertone of boredom in its voice.

"_Sorry, I was busy with the final exam, I forgot about what you want me for?_" Naruto spoke to the voice in his mind, mental raising his hand behind his head and rubbing it.

"_The reason I wanted to talk to use is to tell you about you bloodline_" The voice said, Naruto's eyes widen.

"_My…bloodline?_" Naruto asked, intrigued.

"_I'd better explain; your mother belonged to a clan that's now near extinct called the Kagami clan; this clan had the kekkei genkai: Kagamiton or mirror release, allowing them to call forth mirrors with unique abilities, from reflecting attacks to coming forth Fauna, creatures of the mirror dimension, I can show you these techniques while you learn to use me_" The voice finished, Naruto taking it all in.

"_Use you? Who are you?_" Naruto wondered, a feeling of someone face palming erupted in his mind scape.

"_I'm your Zanpakutō, the sword you wield is me and you're my master_" The voice replied, Naruto's eyes widen.

"_You're Kagami? So…_ "Naruto looked at the sheathed Zanpakutō in his right hand, his grip tighten slightly around the hilt, "_…that was your power I used that time_" Naruto thought, flashbacking to when he used Kagami to stop Mizuki.

"_Yes, I gave you the use of my power because your heart was truthful when I ask what it was you desired_" Kagami told him, the blue aura returned to it, gathering in front of Naruto's face before it formed into a scroll.

"_This details the techniques of the Kagami clan's bloodline as well as the technique's used by your Shinigami ancestors, learn them well for they will be a great advantage on the road ahead_" Kagami finished, Pulling his voice away back into his inner world, Naruto grabbed the scroll that was floating in mid-air, the kanji for mirror (鏡) on the seal formula.

Naruto bite his thumb and smeared the blood on the seal, which glow red before disappearing, allowing Naruto to open the scroll across the table, getting the feeling of another long night, his eyes scanned the first technique; Shunpo.

(Meanwhile, in the Naka shrine, hidden Uchiha meeting place)

"Kai!" Sasuke called out, releasing the seal on the stone tablet of the sage of the six paths, the seal formula fading away, the stone parted ways to reveal the tablet, kept by the Uchiha and only known to the Uchiha.

Sasuke released his sharingan, his irises turned red with three tomoe appearing in a triangle formation around the pupil, which the tomoe were connected by a thin black ring.

There was something he wanted to check before he went ahead with his plan, a plan he thought could never happen until Naruto used his Kagamiton technique during the exam, using his sharingan, read a section ¾ of the way up.

"_For the eye that watches to be pass among the children of the future, must be passed from the ones who can conceive to those yet to come…_"

"So, it is true, the sharingan is a maternal bloodline, in that case…" Sasuke thought, going for the entrance, "…I'll get my heart's desire after all" Sasuke said as he left the shrine, covering the doorway with the tatami mat used to cover the hidden entrance and Left the shrine to rest at his home.

(The next day, Konoha academy)

Naruto was tired, more than normal due to staying up most the night, reading though his clan's techniques as well as learning the techniques of the Shinigami, so he didn't notice Sasuke belting towards him, Sasuke slammed into him, knocking them both on their backside.

"What the heck was that for?" Naruto asked, getting up, rubbing his sore bum, Sasuke got up as well and if Naruto didn't know better, He could see Sasuke blushing, which Naruto found cute but really weird.

"I needed to find you, when you didn't show at the normal place, I ran around the academy looking for you until just now, anyway follow me, I want to have a talk with you" Sasuke spoke sincerely, gesturing down the corridor he had just ran down.

"Ok, Sasuke, I'm game; I'll come and listen to what you have to say" Naruto, a cheeky grin on his face, interest why Sasuke wanted to talk to him all of a suddenly, he followed him down the corridor, entering an empty classroom; Naruto closed the door behind them.

"Ok, Sasuke, let's hear it" Naruto said, his arms folded across his chest.

"I need to ask you a favour…" Sasuke asked, Naruto's eyebrows raised, intrigued.

"A favour? That depends on what you think I can do for you?" Naruto said, trying to use his words to get Sasuke to tell him what he wanted to hear.

"That justu you used on Iruka-sensei…can you use it on me?" Sasuke spit out, Naruto's eyes widen slightly.

"Why? I only learnt it yesterday and in any case, I didn't really know what will happen to you, the mirror changes you into your true self, but that be anything, why take such a risk?" Naruto asked, wanting to get behind why Sasuke would ask him to change him, Sasuke bit his lip.

"What I wish for is to restore my clan; you know that, but…" Sasuke eyes shaded over, Naruto was patiently waiting for his answer, "…The Uchiha bloodline can only be passed down from a female Uchiha" Naruto's eyes widen.

"You mean…" Naruto stammered, his mind trying to understand what Sasuke was telling him.

"Yes, Naruto, use your mirror to make me female, this is all I ask" Sasuke finally said it to Naruto's face, the blush returning with a vengeance on Sasuke's face, Naruto got a wicked smile.

"If that's all you wanted, you could have just told me in the first place, but it doesn't matter know, I'll do it" Naruto said to Sasuke, who gave a silent leap of joy in his head before standing opposite the door.

"Prepare yourself" Naruto said as placed his hands in front of him, making the Kagamiton hand seal, he then generated the ornate mirror, the halo burst into live behind him, covered in blue charka, the glass circle returning around him on the ground.

"**Kagamiton: Arc of truth Justu**" Naruto called out, the brilliant, white light emerged from the mirror towards Sasuke, but just then, the door open but whoever entered were too late, getting caught in the justu too, the light filling the room out the doorway, the light reflecting on the outside windows.

Naruto, waited for the light to recede into the mirror, the light first revealed who had walked in had all been change into females: the first now had shoulder length black hair, C-cup breasts and an average-sized but shapely ass, she had deep black eyes with more petite eyebrows and light, pink lipstick and nail vanish that gave her such a desirable look, she sported a light-green sports bra and some tight, light-green latex shorts, further expressing her ass and leaving her midriff fully exposed, leaving it no room to hide, her pussy was easy to see since her shorts were so tight, it compressed so her pussy stretched the latex, making it visible to everyone and she had Chinese, black slippers with some green lace near the tip of the shoes.

The second one had wild, brown hair that went down to the middle of her back, her face smooth and vulpine-like eyes, the pupils in vertical slits and red-fangs painted on her face, one fang on each side, red lipstick and canine-like fingernails that had red nail vanish on that made her so wild yet so beautiful at the same time, she wore a grey strapless wrap-around that only cover the area of her D-cup breasts, with a black bra underneath that, the black straps coming out under the wrap-around, she wore a grey skirt, that only went down to the top of her knees and wolf fur that wrapped round her waist as well as having a black leather hoodie, with more fur covering the rim of the hood, lastly having knee-high boots with high heels.

The last one was an adult Jōnin by her size, she had long, jet black hair that ran down to where her back met her large, tight ass, she had a cute but seductive face, with red eyes and red lipstick and nail vanish like the second one's, she also sported D-cup breasts, with a cut-down black-and-red karate outfit, that was cut-down to expose her midriff and having tight, black latex shorts with red vertical stripes down the side that went up to the top of her knees, her pussy just as visible as the first one's, she also had a black Haori with red trim around it that stretched down to just below her knees, she also had knee-high heel boots but armoured versions, but they also had smooth, shapely and voluptuous bodies, that would make men drool at their feet.

As the last bit of light returned to the mirror, finally revealing Sasuke's new body; she now had long, black spiky hair that flowed down to a similar length to the Jōnin's, with bangs that hung on either she of her now soft and remarkably cute face, her sharp eyelashes further showing her deep onyx-coloured eyes, so enticing that Naruto couldn't look away from them, as well as having red lipstick and nail vanish on, she now had a short, navy blue, sleeveless blouse with the Uchiha symbol on the back and a frilly, navy blue mini skirt with purple frills, the miniskirt pulled her ass, making it stick out under the skirt with a latex, navy blue crotch panel covering her new vagina.

"Sasuke?...are you Ok?" Naruto asked his friend as he deactivated the mirror, the technique disintegrated with blue energy, who was checking out her new body, she had a red-faced blush under her eyes as she slowly caressed her boobs; her snatch became moist at the touch, the navy blue material under her skirt darkened with moisture.

"I feel great, better then I've felt my whole life, I always wanted a body like this instead of a man's body, I hated it so much, but now it's ok because I have this one now" Sasuke gave Naruto a beaming smile and a hug, her breasts pushing into Naruto's chest, his face redden, being within touching distance of such large orbs of pleasure.

This was interrupted by the three that had entered that got hit with the arc of truth technique; the Jōnin rubbed the back of her head.

"What happen?" She asked, her voice smooth and silky.

"Why the hell do I have boobs?" The one with the fang marks on her cheeks exclaimed, her voice having a sexy growl that added to her wild style of look as well as making her sound even sexier.

"More to the point, why are we all girls?" The one with the light-green latex spoke, her voice playful and energetic, they all stared at Naruto with death glares, Naruto gulped, Sasuke held his right arm as she stood to the side.

"Naruto, what the heck did you do to us?" The fang-cheeked one shouted at Naruto, who got a puzzled look on his face.

"Who…are you again?" Naruto asked her, the girl facepalmed.

"Don't you recognise me, Naruto, it's me, Kina" she shouted at him, suddenly becoming puzzled herself, "Wait, that's not my name, it's…it's…dam, it's so hard to remember" Kina felt her temples.

"And I'm Lea" the other girl said, gaining the same puzzled look as Kina, the Jōnin sighed.

"Naruto, I'm ordering you to change us back this instant" the Jōnin said, a slight growl in her voice and her eyes glow red, sweat flooded down Naruto's face.

"I'm sorry, but this version of the technique is permanent, there's no way to change you back" Naruto said, panic and fear in his voice of the now angry kunoichi.

"You!..." The jōnin shouted out, charging Naruto, her arm morphed itself into a blade by pulling the shadows from the room around her arm and pointed it, aiming to skewer Naruto between the eyes.

Naruto stood there, his eyes closed, waiting for the blade to connect, but instead, the blade suddenly stopped about a meter from his face, a blast of air released from the amount of air the attack had compressed, the Jōnin's eyes were shaded over, Naruto open his eyes, seeing that the blade was so close to his face, he step back from the Jōnin.

"What happen?" Sasuke asked Naruto with her seductively smooth voice, Naruto smirked.

"Watch and you'll see" Naruto said, giving her a knowing wink, she blush slightly from it but kept her well-trained eyes on the Jōnin.

The Jōnin made a lewd moan before falling to the ground, her hand desperately going hurriedly under her tight, latex shorts and matching black panties and hurriedly started fingering herself, making lewd moaning all the while.

"Fauna-sensei!" Kina exclaimed, the new name of the Jōnin changed just like theirs, kina's super olfactory sense of smell then picked up a strange smell, a unusual pheromone that only had only just been release, Kina's body suddenly felt hot, her nipples became hard, her pussy becoming wet, bring with it an ache, she gave a moan before collapsing on the ground as well, her hand glided over the smooth curves of her body, slipping under her skirt and her grey, furry panties and started fingering herself as well, using her other hand with its claw-like nails to tease her clit, she moaned lewdly in unison with Fauna.

"What the heck is wrong with you two?" Lea asked before the pheromone hit her too, forcing her to the ground, cross-legged, her nipples hardened, poking out her light-green latex bra and her pussy became quite wet, darkening the light-green latex around her snatch, her hand moved on its own, down her tight latex shorts and matching green panties and slid two fingers inside her extremely wet pussy, she started moaning with Kina and Fauna as he fingers went as deep as they could go inside her pussy.

"How are you doing that?" Sasuke asked Naruto, who gave her a smile.

"It was in the scroll I was reading last night, it's part of my clan's Kekkei genkai to control whatever the mirror created, it gives me a special pheromone that has different effects, depending on the type of thing that the mirror creates, unique to counter different things, it said if the mirror changed someone or some people into women, the pheromone makes them extremely horny, forcing them to masturbate but to no avail because I added a little extra something in for this time; they can't cum unless I cum inside them, so they'll reach the point of orgasm but won't be able to cum without me inside them" Naruto explain, the three women on the floor moaning lewdly, droll was slowly leaking from their mouths.

Fauna grabbed Naruto's leg while still fingering herself.

"Fine, you win Naruto, give me it, I need your cock" Fauna asked him, unable to stand the ache inside her pussy.

"Us too!" Kina and Lea shouted in unison, their fingers were like a blur as their juices spilled onto the wooden floor in a puddle, Kina using both her hands, one the finger, the other to rub her clit, Lea however was using her free her to massage her right breast, pinching her nipple through her latex bra.

Naruto made his well-known clone seal, an amused grin on his face.

"**Shadow clone Justu!**" and two more Narutos appeared next to Kina and Lea, the three Naruto unzipped their members' out their pants, long and thick, upon seeing the large member, Kina and Lea became wild, begging them to stick it inside them, Lea taking up the missionary position while Kina bent on all fours, her wet pussy rubbing against the clone's member, making more blood rush to the organ, making it bigger with thicker veins, the clones then stuck their members inside the two girl, who gasped in pain as their hymen was spread out, but quickly disappeared as floods of pleasure entered their systems as the clones then started moving inside them, making squishing sounds as their member rapid smacked into their wet pussies.

The real Naruto Pick up the Jōnin, lift her up above his member, holding her upper legs as her legs wrapped round his back, she was surprised he could pick her up so easily, but that wasn't concerning her at the moment, she just want his member inside her, to get rid of the ache inside her pussy, Naruto pulled down her shorts when a black, demon tail suddenly burst out with a tri-ponged end with a small ruby set into the center, after being set free from the confines of Fauna's tight, black latex shorts.

Naruto smiled as he stuck his member inside her pussy, which slid in a treat, she moaned lewdly as it entered her pussy, reaching deeper than her fingers could reach, all the way to the wall of her womb, he then started moved, taking deep thrusts inside her, the room filled with lewd moaning from the three women as their pussies were filled with cock, Kina's breast swung as the Shadow clone thrusted his cock deep inside her with her doing it doggie style while Lea was busy kissing the other shadow clone, getting her tongue in his mouth as his member reach deep inside her pussy, constantly hitting the walls of her womb.

Sasuke, who was watching all this, felt her pussy getting wet as well, she lifted her frilly miniskirt, revealing her panties were soaked through, some of it running along her smooth skin around her pussy, before her hand could reach for her pussy, a hand ran its fingers through the material, using two fingers to rub her pussy, going in a up-and-down motion, Sasuke turned around to see another shadow clone Naruto, which somehow he managed to summon while making out with Fauna.

"Now, now, Sasuke-Chan, relax and let it flow" Naruto said in a charming voice, continuing to rub her pussy while using his free hand to rub her left breast, pinching her now hard nipple through her blouse.

"My name isn't Sasuke anymore, it's Saski…" Saski told him but got cut off as Naruto kissed her, their tongues having a wrestling match in their mouths, Saski then felt his member touch the outside of her panties, teasing her, they release each other from their kiss, saliva connecting them for a moment before breaking.

"Don't tease me, put it in, please" Saski begged him, she sounded sad and Naruto didn't won't to make her sad, so he obliged and stuck it in through her panties, Saski gasped as the large member stretch the walls of her pussy to make room for it, his member covered in her panties, he then started thrusting hard and fast inside her, she moaned, her boobs rocking up and down in time to the clones thrusts, making wet slapping noises as his member girded her pussy, he then took it just out of her mouth of her pussy, Saski gain a confused but extremely cute look on her face.

"Why did you stop? Please, continue fucking me" Saski pleaded, her pussy ached like crazy, the clone simply smiled, moving her panties out the way to revealing her naked pussy, a steady stream of her juices leaked from it, making a small puddle on the floor before the clone's cock filled her pussy, corking it as her thrusted inside her, she moan, rubbing her breasts to increase the pleasure she was feeling.

The four clones, after a solid hour making out with the four women, came all at once, shooting their load inside the four women, which in turn, allowed them to cum, the women gave a loud moan as they had their first female orgasm as Naruto's cum filled their pussies to the brim, so much that it leaked out.

Naruto and his clones pulled their members out, making the women cum again, their bodies shaking with orgasm, Kina's butt was in the air, her juices leaking onto the floor, Lea panted as Naruto's cum mixed with her juices slow dripped out her pussy, Fauna was on the floor, resting against the wall as his cum, mixed with her juices flowed out her pussy and lastly, Saski, fell to the floor, her legs crossing over each other, enjoying the feeling of Naruto's cum filling her up inside.

The clones, with help from the original Naruto, cleaned up the mess before dispersing the clones, their memories of the foursome they just had filling Naruto's mind, sorting them out in his head, his mind now had so much dirty material of the act it could fill an entire Icha Icha novel, he smiled, picking up Saski bridal style, Saski's blushed with embarrassment, she looked into Naruto's eyes as he walked out the classroom outside the corridor, fortunately, there wasn't that many around, some of the chunin tutors were walking the corridor but none of the genin had yet to show up yet for their lesson, properly because the class that Fauna was going to teach didn't start until the afternoon.

Naruto took Saski around the building, up to their class, where Saski nudged his shoulder.

"I can walked now, you can let me down" Saski spoke calmly, Naruto letting go of her as she rotated herself and stood on the floor, a bit shakily at first, having not walked with her new legs before now, but that quick disappeared as she strode towards the door, her hips shook from side-to-side, Naruto walked after her, entering the class together.

**Ok, that's the first chapter, like always, let me know what you think of the story and if you have any suggestions for additional people for the harem, let me know, although I am planning on having a Fem Ichigo, come in at some point, but I'll let you decide.**

**So if you don't mind, I'm going to wiped away my nosebleed, see you guys later…**

**Next time: Team seven is formed! Naruto Vs. Kakashi!**


	2. Chapter 2: Naruto Vs Kakashi!

**The Kagami Connection**

**I found this amazing that so many people have looked into this story, especially waking up this morning to find it had 27 followers and 18 favourites overnight, which has increased massively as the day has gone by, so thank you very much for the positive reviews, Although I want to address something real quick that has cropped up in the reviews: Who is Fauna? Fauna is my representative in the world, so I may walk among the world I create and join in on adventures with my friends in the world, sorry if I hadn't made it clear last chapter so I addressing that now, anyway, let's us begin…**

**This chapter has been revised with help from SabakuOokami**

**Chapter two: Team Seven is formed! Naruto Vs. Kakashi!**

(Afternoon, Konoha academy classroom)

"Ok, now that's everyone is here…" Iruka spoke, giving a slight chough to get his students attention, "…I'll read out the students that have been assigned to teams, the reason I'm not going to read out all the names is because those students who are not on this list, I will discuss who they are with once everyone has left" Iruka finished, looking down at the list with the chosen teams.

"First, for team two: Neji Hyūga, Tenten and Storm Lea, for Team eight: Sakura Haruno, Shino Aburame and Kina Inuzuka, for team seven: Naruto Uzumaki, Saski Uchiha and Hinata Hyūga and team ten: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Chōji Akimichi, Now, go to the assigned rooms to meet your Jōnin sensei; the doors will be marked with your team number" Iruka finished explain, the people who names were called filled out the classroom to go find their designated rooms, Naruto and Saski following suit.

"Wait a moment, Sakura" Iruka suddenly call out to the pink-haired Kunoichi as she was about to leave.

"What is it?" Sakura asked, walking back in front of Iruka's desk

"As you know, you're under observation to improve your skills and I thought it to be in your best interest that you get trained properly not only by a Jōnin-sensei, but by a private Jōnin tutor as well…" Iruka explain before turning his head to the door at the right side of the room, "…You can come in now" Iruka called out and Fauna entered the room, her breasts bouncing slightly as she walked towards the two.

"Fauna-sensei will be tutoring you personally, she has a record of being able to work with "difficult" students and getting the best from them, although not all her methods are pleasant, it get the job done" Iruka finished explaining, fauna smile at her, revealing her vampire-like fangs.

"I'll enjoy this, although you may agree with that once we get started" Fauna said, an element of a sadistic nature leaked into her voice, Sakura gulp, wondering what on earth she would do to her, Fauna grabbed Sakura's hand and lead her out the room.

"See you later, Iruka, I'll keep you posted" Fauna replied, using her free hand to wave before she closed the door with a soft slam.

(Meanwhile, in a hallway in the Academy)

"Come on, Saski-Chan, it's this way" Naruto gestured down the hallway to a door that had the kanji for seven (七) on a note, pinned to the door.

"Ok, Naruto, I'm coming, it's just taking me some time to adjust to my new body since I've only had it for about two hours and that I'm trying to calm my body down from earlier" Saski spoke to him as she walked up to Naruto, her hips swinging side-to-side, her face still looked hot, Naruto dismissed it, presuming it was something with his unique Pheromone that he gave off that effected anything living that his Kagamiton created and its side-effect on females that the mirror had been used on that made them extremely horny.

When Saski caught up to Naruto, Hinata was coming round the other side of the hallway.

"Hey, Naruto-Kun, Saski-Chan" Hinata called to them, waving at them, Naruto smiled and waved.

"Hi, Hinata-Chan, It's good to see you, we were about to enter" Naruto spoke to Hinata, a shy blush on her face, her middle fingers twiddling around each other; a shy habit she had for as long as Naruto knew her, he found it cute, he so much wanted to hug her adorable and modest body, to feel the curves of her body, he broke that train of thought, shook his head and opened the door to the classroom.

"I was wondering when you guys would show up" a voice spoke as they entered the room, the three genin looked to the right, a man with a one-piece jumpsuit with a mask that covered his face with the Konoha flak jacket and black fingerless gloves, he had his headband covering his left eye and had spikey white hair.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked the Jōnin, his one visible eye reading an Icha Icha book that he had out in his left hand.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake and you three must be Naruto Uzumaki, Saski Uchiha and Hinata Hyūga" Kakashi spoke to them, closing his book with his left hand and put it away in his equipment holster, before walking down the wooden staircase to meet them, he looked at the genin squad in front of him, his gaze falling on Saski, who blushed under his watchful eye.

"_So, the report was true, he really did become female, at least, that was what it said in Fauna's report, but she didn't seem to remember how it happen since she apparent walked in to prepare her lesson then got hit by a bright, white light, then next thing she knows she female, it will be interesting to see how this will play out_" Kakashi thought, turning his gaze to Naruto, looking at him, intrigued into what happen, but then raised his head away.

"Ok, here's the deal; we as Jōnin have to test our genin to see if their worth having as a team, so I'm going to ask you to follow me to a training ground" Kakashi gestured to the window before opening it and climbing out.

"Ok, we'll take this training elsewhere, less to damage hopefully" Naruto said as he walked towards the open window, Saski and Hinata looked at each other, a spark flew between them before they turn away from each other and climbed out the window on the ledge below the window sill.

"Let's go" Kakashi said, leaping away at high speed, Saski and Hinata following him, Naruto stood on the ledge, a smirk appeared on his face.

"_But first…let me teach you something, Kakashi-sensei_" Naruto thought, he then took a step forward before flashing away, reappearing on a building in front of Kakashi.

"Come on, Kakashi-sensei, Hurry up" Naruto called to him from the rooftop, a smirk on his face before disappearing and reappearing next to Kakashi before he could even speak.

"_This kid…he's good, his speed has move beyond normal high-speed movement, I couldn't even see him, he was that fast, it will be something to look into when we arrive_" Kakashi though as his team made their way across the village, moving faster than the civilians could see.

(About a minute later, Training ground)

Team seven arrived at the training ground as they reappeared on the ground; Kakashi walked forward and turned around so he was facing the three genin.

"All right, you three, let me explain how this will work…" Kakashi started to say, pulling out two silver bells with a red silk string, "…The objective of this test is simple; take these bells off me before the dawn of the next day, if you fail to do before time runs out, then you're be sent back to the academy, permanently" Kakashi finished, adding a growl to the last word to emphasize its importance.

"Back to the academy?" Hinata sounded shocked; she shivered nervously until Naruto placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, her shy blush returning as she looked to Naruto.

"Don't worry Hinata, as long as I'm here, I won't allow anyone of you to go back, I promise" Naruto told her, a determined look on his face, Hinata looked him, awe inspired.

"_Thank you, Naruto-Kun, I'll do my best_" Hinata thought as Naruto moved in front of the group, suddenly, Kakashi appeared in front of Naruto, a kunai in his left hand.

"If you can that is…" Kakashi said, striking Naruto with the kunai with so much power that it created a large dust cloud; both Hinata and Saski covered their eyes to shield them from the cloud of dust and dirt.

"_He generated so much power with that one attack, is Naruto Ok?_" Saski thought as she looked to see if Naruto had survived the blast, the dust dissipated, revealing that Kakashi's kunai had in fact hit Naruto's Zanpakutō, which he had generated from mid-air into his right hand, but with the added addition of a back-mounted holster with an ice-blue silk sash that wrapped around his right shoulder, the sheath hanging next to his left hip, Saski breathed a sigh of relief.

Sparks were flying off where the kunai was clashing with Naruto's Zanpakutō before Naruto made a slash to his right, breaking the clash off as Kakashi leaped away from the blade.

"_What was that just now? The power I'm feeling coming from Naruto and that sword that he summoned, its extraordinary, especially from a genin, I'd best be careful_" Kakashi thought, a drop of sweat dripped across his chin and dropped to the ground, as soon as that droplet of sweat hit the ground, Naruto suddenly appeared, his Zanpakutō's blade coming in on an arc.

"Don't lose your focus, sensei" Naruto called out, slamming into Kakashi who only just managed to raise his kunai before Naruto clashed into him with so much force that he was being forcing back, Naruto pushing him across the ground with his Zanpakutō, tearing up the dirt as it went.

"_I can't stop_" Kakashi thought quickly before he got slammed into a near-by tree, their blades clashing with sparks flying, Naruto then suddenly broke the clash, breaking Kakashi's concentration as Naruto went for a strike, Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke, revealing a scarecrow dressed like Kakashi, with the real one reappearing behind him, his kunai ready to deal a fatal blow, but Naruto used his Shunpo to escape, reappearing a few meters away from Kakashi, Kakashi turned to face him.

Naruto then lifted up his Zanpakutō so its blade reflected the evening sun, then his Zanpakutō then started with an ice-blue aura along with Naruto, the air pressure around the area where Naruto and Kakashi were fight suddenly became much heavier, Kakashi's eyes were wide.

"_What is this? My body feels heavy, make legs are shaking, it feels like there's a blade against my throat_" Kakashi thought, breathing heavily, Naruto smirked.

"Kakashi, listen and heed my words; this blade resonates with my resolve to kill you, you feel it can't you: my blade's eagerness to annihilate you" Naruto spoke, his irises glowing white, his words sincere as the energy that resonated with his blade cried out, howling it voice across the grounds, eagerly awaiting to be free to cut him down.

Pulling on his strength, Kakashi charge Naruto; with Naruto bring his Zanpakutō down from the air, clashing with Kakashi, their blades grinding across each other, Naruto smiled again.

"Remember Kakashi, that I am not your only opponent" Naruto spoke, Kakashi turned his head up to his right, Hinata was coming down at him, a shroud of charka surrounded her right hand in the shape of a lion.

"**Gentle step: Lion fist**" Hinata called out just before smashing into the ground, creating a large dirt cloud from the explosion, Kakashi jump out the top of the cloud.

"_Such powerful Taijutsu, such as the way of the Hyūga_" Kakashi thought, when a voice broke his train of thought.

"**Katon: Fireball Justu!**" Saski called out, expelling a large fireball from her mouth, sending directly into Kakashi, causing a miniature explosion around the space of Kakashi, Saski landing back on the ground, watching the explosion.

"_Did it connect?_" Saski thought, when Kakashi fell though the fireball, landing on the ground, his clothes burnt with some parts still on fire, his breath was heavy as he patted out the flames that were on his clothes.

"I must say, that was very well coordination, you attacks were in time and excellently pulled off… looks like I'll have to get serious too" Kakashi said as he moved his hand and lift up his headband from where it had been covering his left eye, a vertical scar ran across his eye, his eyelid opening to reveal a fully mature Sharingan, his body then starting glowing with charka.

"This…is when the fight truly begins" Kakashi said, making a few hand signs before lowering his right hand into a claw shape with his left hand holding his wrist, he start funnelling his charka into it until it burst with lightning style charka, making the sound of birds chirping before setting down, becoming more dense with the charka forming a blade around his hand, formed of nothing but lightning, he suddenly charged forwards, moving faster than before, directly towards Naruto, the world seemed to slow down between to two, Kakashi stretched out his hand, aiming for Naruto's chest when an ornate mirror generated itself in front of Naruto, just before his lightning blade hit, making it impossible to dodge, his hand struck the mirror, sending streams of lightning charka out as it clashed with the mirror, to which it sent its own energy though Kakashi's body, making blue circuit markings appearing from the point of impact that spread across Kakashi's body, freezing him as he stood, his body flicking like a afterimage.

"**Kagamiton: Fauna's Mirror justu**" Naruto whisper, just enough for Kakashi to hear, the glass started to shatter before breaking and a hand struck out from the inside of the mirror, using his lightning blade, he jump back and looked to see what had tried to attack him and his eyes widen: standing next to Naruto was himself, only his entire body was made of reflecting glass, with his clothes and headband being made of white ceramic, although the duplicate could move just as freely, the ceramic clothes moving just like ones made of fabric.

The mirror Kakashi looked at the original, his one glass eye watching him, its Sharingan darting around, checking the real Kakashi, analysing him.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked the mirror duplicate, a feeling of sick running into his stomach as he felt he knew the answer and dreaded it.

"I am you or to be more precise; your reflection" the mirror Kakashi spoke to him, his voice sounded like it was coming out a glass funnel, with a slight echo to it as well.

"_My reflection? So…this must be the result of Kagamiton, the kekkei genkai that was thought lost until just now, I don't know how he awakened his mother's bloodline but from the reports, this isn't going to be easy, especially since now he used that justu_" Kakashi thought to himself, when his mirror duplicate broken his train of thought.

"You bet it won't be, I know you better than anyone, I know your past, with our father taking his own life in shame and your guilt for not being able to help Obito and Rin when Minato-sensei trusted you to keep them safe" Kakashi eyes widen before his eyes shaded over, his body generating a charka aura.

"You do know then, who I am but I'm going to have to warn you…" Kakashi released more charka, lightning broke the ground around him with each growth in charka, "…I do not get angry over many things, but… mocking them like that…" Kakashi gave a yell, forming his lightning blade that it covered his entire right arm, a blade made of condensed lightning forming on the outside part of the arm, with a fire-like stream of lightning charka bursting out from his shoulder, the sky turn dark as storm clouds spread around the area near Kakashi and turned the sky dark, "…is UNFORGIVABLE!" Kakashi scream out, he moved faster, so much that as his foot left the ground, it tore up a mountain of earth, his enhanced lightning blade leaving a trail of lightning as he travelled, he slammed into the mirror duplicate, pushing him back pass the group of genin, the mirror duplicate trying to hold back Kakashi's enhanced lightning blade between his hands, his feet digging up the dirt as they travel extreme fast into the forest, sending him though several trees before smashing into a boulder, creating another cloud of dust as the boulder shattered into rubble, when the dust cleared, the mirror Kakashi was holding the enhanced lightning blade between his hands, his arms were shaking with the amount of force that Kakashi was putting into it.

"I'll never forgive you" Kakashi growled at his mirror self, the mirror Kakashi smiled.

"I know you won't because you never been able to forgive yourself" the mirror Kakashi spoke, noticing the bags under the real Kakashi's eyes.

"It's the very reason you stand at that memorial site, regretting that with all your talent and abilities, you could save anyone, not Rin, not Obito, not even Minato-sensei, but the thing is that your regret stops you from doing the one thing you desire: to protect those close to you" the mirror Kakashi told him, a small amount of anger in his voice as Kakashi's enhanced lightning blade slowly made progress, slowly getting nearer the mirror Kakashi's face.

"_**First gate: gate of opening, Open!**_" the mirror Kakashi thought, releasing the first of the eight inner gates, gaining enough strength to grab Kakashi's lightning covered arm and throw him into a near-by tree, felling the tree and bring more dirt up into the air.

(Meanwhile, in the training ground's clearing)

"They're really going at it in there" Saski said as explosions and lightning reached towards the heavens.

"Kakashi's going to have a hard time defeating my Fauna" Naruto said, before some sweat came running down his face and dripped onto the floor, Naruto suddenly looked more fatigued then before.

"Naruto-Kun, are you ok?" Hinata asked him, placing a warm hand on his shoulder; Naruto looked deep into her lavender eyes.

"My technique is taking a lot of my charka to use; I'll be able to use the other Kakashi for maybe another half an hour before I lose control of him" Naruto explained in-between breaths.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's head in and prepare to finish this off" Saski spoke, heading towards the forest, Naruto watch her ass swing from side-to-side before shaking his head and gently brushing off Hinata's hand from his shoulder.

"You right as always; let's go" Naruto said, sheathing his Zanpakutō into its holster that was hanging next to his left hip as he and Hinata followed Saski into the forest.

(Meanwhile, back with Kakashi inside the forest)

Kakashi stood up, using what was left of the tree to stand up, the dirt cloud dissipating as he stood, revealing the mirror duplicate, staring at him with his own Sharingan, his own breathing was heavy, sweat dropping down onto the floor.

"So, you're able to use the eight inner gates as well I see" Kakashi stated out loud.

"Of course I can, I am you after all, so, it's logical that I can use every technique you can, but your body is tiring itself out with your extended use of the Sharingan while mine does not, let me show you" the mirror Kakashi spoke in a matter-of-fact way before he extended his right arm to the side, the glass structure reformed into a liquid-like state, reforming his arm into a blade before sending lightning charka though his arm, creating a lightning charka shroud around the blade.

"How about we finish this with one final blow?" the mirror Kakashi asked the original.

"One last attack you say? Ok then, I'll give you everything I have" Kakashi told him, his shoulder burst with more lightning, forming a pure bolt of lightning on his shoulder, his body glowing with charka, the mirror duplicate responded in kind, sending more lightning charka though its blade arm, creating a saw blade-like effect in the aura covering it, with a constant stream of lightning charka flowing off his shoulder like Kakashi's, only without the solid piece of lightning, but with multiple streams of lightning charka flowing off his shoulder into the sky, his body radiating with charka, so much that his glass-like body reflected in light inside him, making his glass-like skin luminescent, similar to a crystal when light is sent through it.

They stared each other in the eyes before they both leaped forwards, their arms making a trail of lightning as they moved literally like lightning.

"This ends now!" Kakashi yelled at him, the two then yelled loudly, the moment seemed to slow down as the two ran towards each other before their lightning blades eventually connected; the clash created an explosive sphere of lightning that tore up a large area of the forest they were in, create a creator two miles deep.

When the sphere disappeared, Kakashi had successfully managed to piece the mirror Kakashi chest with his enhanced lightning blade, the lightning blade sticking out a few meters out the mirror duplicate's back, while the mirror Kakashi's enhanced lightning blade had only cut a nasty wound into Kakashi's right hip.

"So, you managed to beat me after all" the mirror Kakashi spoke, not giving away his emotional state as he slowly fell to the ground with a hole in his ceramic clothes and glass chest, his lightning blade disappeared, leaving only the large cut it had made in Kakashi's hip, blood dripping out of it, running along his right leg to the ground, Kakashi used his free hand to hold his hip in a futile attempt to stop the bleeding, his breath heavy with fatigue as ache ran though his body.

"I will protect them, even if it kills me, I won't allow what happen then to ever be repeated" Kakashi spoke before turning away, his eyes shaded over, a finger on the mirror duplicate hand twitched, the gap in his chest repairing itself, glass reforming on its skin, slowing connecting back together, then ceramic covered his skin, repairing its clothes.

Kakashi heard too late as it stood back up and charge him, his body no long fast enough to dodge, he brace himself for the strike when Naruto appeared in front of him and caught the attack, the force of the blow tore all the earth behind Naruto and send several trees into the air through a shockwave.

"That's enough" Naruto spoke, his face dead serious, the mirror Kakashi struggling against him.

"Let me though, I want to finish him off, I'm not letting you interfere" the mirror Kakashi growl at him, when an ornate mirror generated itself behind the mirror Kakashi, its glass shattered, revealing a black void, the mirror Kakashi's eyes widen as the void started to suck him in, his feet dragging across the ground before the void increase its dragging force, the mirror Kakashi flying into the mirror, but then, it used his hands to grab the rim of the mirror, forcing his head to looked at Naruto, who had his hand outstretched.

"You can't send me back, I refuse to go back, you can't make me" the mirror Kakashi screamed at him, using his arms to try and get back into the world of flesh, Naruto simply sighed.

"I can and I will, I'm sorry but you're now too dangerous to be left released" Naruto said as he closed his outstretched hand, forcing the mirror Kakashi back into the mirror world, the glass on the mirror close up and regenerated until it looked like new before disappearing with a wave of Naruto's hand.

Kakashi had watched the whole thing as he watched himself get sealed within Naruto's mirror, he found it a bit disturbing when his reflection stated its resolve to stay in the world of flesh, his knees were bent, his body shaking from blood loss, but he forced himself to stand, Naruto being reflected in his Sharingan eye as he turned to face his sensei.

"We have to end this; you understand that, don't you? Your body can't take too much more, even someone like you can't take this much punishment and not feel the effects of what that does" Naruto told him, summoning a shadow clone, which in turn, gathered the charka into Naruto's hand, forming the charka into the well-known sphere, three streams of charka spun around the sphere in a swirl.

Naruto then charge Kakashi with his Rasengan, the streams leaving three trails that rotated while he ran, Hinata leaped from a near-by tree branch, using her gentle step: lion fist and Saski from another, using a fist covered in a fire shroud, Kakashi watch the whole event in slow motion, looking at the team of genin, Saski to Hinata to Naruto where his eyes stayed, looking into Naruto's determined eyes, the eyes of a guy who would sacrifice his life for those people who gave him that one chance to be loved, in doing so, he would return that love in any way he could, Kakashi smiled under his mask as they finally connected, sending another great explosion, Kakashi was launched into the air, a tear in his mask, revealing a small cut on his face as he slowly hit the ground, defeated.

Naruto walked over to the defeat jōnin, removing the bells off Kakashi's belt and held them tight in his hand by their red silk ribbons.

"Well done, sensei, we'll get you to the hospital to rest, you can tell us how we did later" Naruto said in respect to Kakashi, Saski and Hinata walked over to him, Naruto then gave each them one of the bells.

"Naruto, why?..." Saski asked, Naruto smiled charmingly, making Saski and Hinata blush.

"You girls deserve it, we did well today, you two were amazing together" Naruto said with a beaming smile on his face, Saski blushed more while Hinata looked like she was going to pass out.

"Thanks, but anyway…" Saski said, averting her gaze away from the handsome uzumaki, but Naruto could still see her blush under her eyes, "…let's get Kakashi sensei out of here for some medical attention" Saski pointed to the now unconscious jōnin lying against the crater he created with his mirror self earlier, Naruto went and pick him up, bridal style.

"I'll meet you girls later once I've dropped off Kakashi at the hospital, be right back" Naruto said cheerfully before using his Shunpo to reach the hospital's main entrance, the nurse eyes were wide open as she saw Naruto carrying Kakashi into the reception area.

"My god, what happen?!" the nurse asked as she came over to Naruto, observing the large cut in Kakashi's hip, applying some of her medical ninjustu to try and heal Kakashi.

"We were doing training with Kakashi sensei when I used my Kagamiton to summon his Fauna into the world of the living, it delivered this wound to his side and the injures to his torso and arms was from me, Saski and Hinata when we finished him" Naruto explained as the nurse directed him into a ward, Naruto laying Kakashi's unconscious body onto the bed.

"Let us handle this, he'll be fine" the nurse told him before running off to find some other medical-nin to help her, which Naruto left him to them and walked out the hospital doors to go and meet up with Saski and Hinata.

(Night, Main shop level of Konoha)

"Man, I'm beat, Kurenai-sensei really work us over" Kina exclaimed out loud to Shino, who wasn't particularly listening to her, Akamaru walking beside her, the large white dog waging his tail happy as he follow his mistress.

"It's been so strange these past few hours since becoming a woman: I was worried that Akamaru wouldn't recognise me after we left class and he almost didn't until he smelled my charka" Kina spoke, stepping down on one knee to rub Akamaru's head, who return the favour, licking her hand, Kina felt a small current of electricity passed from her hand into her body, making her cheeks redden as blood rushed to her face.

"Although it doesn't help that this body is hyper-sensitive to simulation" Kina said as she lifted her hand away from her canine companion, Kina then turned to the alleyway that lead to the Inuzuka compound.

"I'll see you tomorrow Shino" Kina said as she walked down the alleyway, Akamaru hot on her heels.

"She's become so troublesome, having to deal with this is going to be…interesting" Shino muttered to himself as he walked through the streets of Konoha back to his home, his hands in his coat pockets and his glass reflecting the streetlight as he passed along the streets of the village.

(Meanwhile, Kina's home in the Inuzuka compound)

"Mom, I'm home" Kina called out casually, Akamaru walking inside in-between her legs, his soft white fur touch her soft skin as he passed, sending a rush of electricity through her body, making her face blush with a red glow.

"Kina? What happen to you, I had the report from the academy but I didn't believe you've changed so much" Tsume spoke to her daughter, a twinge of confusion entered her mind when didn't say her daughter's real name but quick dismissed it as she walked over to Kina, Kuromaru walking with her to see Akamaru which they then started wrestling with each other in a sphere of black-and-white fur.

"Well, I was with Lea and Fauna sensei to help set up for her class in advanced ninja arts & history of kekkei genkai, when we got to the class, Fauna sensei then opened the door then we got hit by a bright ray of white light, I could only make out a mirror and Saski-Chan before we got hit, then we became girls…" Kina explained, her right hand unconsciously felling her left breast, she felt her face become hot, her pussy became slightly wet as she could feel her panties become damp.

"…and ever since the change, I've had such strange feelings, my body has become hyper-sensitive to touch and anytime that happens, my body feels hot and my sweet spot between my legs becomes damp, it makes me so horny all the time and I don't know how to deal with all of this" Kina said in a slightly desperate voice as she embraced her mom, Tsume was startled, not expecting to be hugged in such a way, she regained her composure and hug her back.

"It's ok, it's only natural you feel this way; a women's body is at least five times more sensitive to the outside elements then men so it's no wonder you mind feels overloaded; you're taking in more information than most men could ever dream off and since you've only been like this for the past few hours, you're mind has yet to catch up with your body" Tsume explained gently or as much as she could while sounding feral like her daughter, only not as sexy as Kina's growl which appeared whenever she spoke, she put her hand though her daughter's wild brown hair, feeling it down to her waist before bring it back to cup Kina's face in her hand.

"Listen to me; you're going to be ok, understand, it's not the end of the world, more a second chance to live a second life" Tsume smiled, Kina smiled, showing her pearly white, canine-like fangs.

"Thanks you, mom" Kina said happily, giving her mother another hug before walking to the kitchen to prepare Akamaru's dinner by blending mincemeat, a special type of jelly that she made earlier and spices, with she mixed into a bowel, using her claw-like finger nails to grind the mixture, she then placed the mixture into a steaming bag and place it into a pan of boiling water, Akamaru had finished wrestling with Kuromaru and smelled the air favoured with his favourite food; the special dog food that only his mistress could made for him, she pick out the steaming bag and placed it gently into Akamaru's food bowel, opening the bag to reveal nicely cooked mincemeat with her special jelly, oozing with the spices she put it to make a sauce, Akamaru wolfed happy as he dug into his meal, licking the sauce up with his tongue as well as swallowing the mincemeat like it was netter from the gods.

Once everyone had finished eating, both human and dog alike, Kina made her way to her room, which hadn't really change since she left it that morning, she collapsed onto her circular bed, laying on the black covers with the Inuzuka red fang mark on it, she look around at her body, seeing her large breasts as she looked down her body, she rolled around so her ass stuck up as it reached for the sky, she licked her lips.

"_Man, if was a guy, I would kill to be with a chick like this, my ass is so big and round, it feels like it going to take off…_" kina thought, sitting up on the rim of the bed, feeling her breast under her grey wrap around, the touch send shivers of pleasure run though her body, making her panties even damper as her pussy became wetter, "_…And these breasts feel so good when I rub them like this_" Kina thought as she continued rubbing her boobs, pitching her nipples, which had become puffy, she started moaning as she felt herself get hornier.

"_Damn you, Naruto, its you're doing that caused this and I really hate to say this but I miss your cock inside me, doing it the way we did then_" Kina thought as she flashback to when the Naruto clone was thrust his large cock inside her dripping wet pussy as she was bent over doggie style, her wild brown hair shook as her large orbs of pleasure rocked up and down, the memory made her feel even more horny as her right hand made its way under her furry panties and as soon as she touch her clit, she let a scream of pleasure as she came, her juices spilling onto her bed covers, she took in some breaths as her body shook from her orgasm.

"_I am really this sensitive down here? This feeling I'm having, it's like nothing I could have experienced when I was a guy, the different between then and now is like comparing a Shitszu to a Rottweiler, the smaller dog is just puny in compassion to the large one_…_" _Kina thought as she tried to calm her body down from shaking from her orgasm, "_…Dam, stop shaking dam it_" Kina gave a growl before resting her head on the bed, the shakes stopping enough so she could lower her legs out the air, the door tried to open but kina managed to throw a pillow at the door before anyone could enter, closing the door with a soft thump.

"_What am I going to do?... I need to sleep on it, I can't think while my head feels like this_" Kina thought before closing her eyes and succumbed to slumber once again.

(A few hours earlier, hidden underground training facility)

"We're here" Fauna walked in with Sakura following suit into an extensive cavern, a barren wasteland one would normally expect to find in a desert, the floor was made of dried, creaked sandstone with various dunes, large stone hills and mountains, the other thing that was strange to Sakura was that there was a sky in the underground, the sun shining down on the Plateau.

"How is this even possible?" Sakura asked, picking up some sand, feeling its ruff texture on her skin before letting the grains of sand drain out her hand.

"Even though I didn't built it, I still appreciate that my old friend allowed me to use this while he's away" Fauna spoke as she strut forwards, her breast bouncing from the suddenly movement.

"Who is he?" Sakura asked as she followed her sensei into the wasteland, Fauna's heels clicked together as she moved.

"You could say he's a travelling salesman, although with that green stripped hat, I wondering why anyone takes him seriously" Fauna spoke as they walked before suddenly stopping and turning to face Sakura.

"Yes, Fauna sensei?" Sakura asked sheepishly, nervous about what she was planning.

"First, I want to see how you perform, for lesson one: it's a sparring match between you and me, it's as simple as that" Fauna explained with a cheerful tone and a smirk on her face, making Sakura feel like this wasn't as easy as she made it sound, but in any case, she wasn't going to argue so she readied herself into a fighting stance and raised her fists.

"Here I come, sensei" Sakura called out as she charged, punching directly at Fauna, her fist covered in a charka shroud, Fauna dodge the attack easily, but the place she was standing was turned to rubble by Sakura's charka enhanced fist, which had left a small crater in the ground, Fauna landed softly on the ground, observing Sakura with her blood-red eyes.

"_So, this is the monster strength I've heard so much about_" Fauna thought as Sakura charged her again, raising her fist to attack, Fauna smiled, taking off her haori and throwing it into the air where it landed a few feet away, revealing elbow-length sleeves, matching the rest of her black-and-red low cut karate outfit but also revealing folds in the karate outfit that went down her sides, further expressing her curves and her exposed abdomen, Sakura punch as Fauna launched a punch of her own, the two connected, creating a blast of air that rippled through the area, Sakura had a look of shock that someone could punch just as hard as her, when Fauna, using her distraction as a means of attack, lifted herself up on Sakura's right hand and sent a roundhouse kick into Sakura's face, sending her back with a blast of air, slamming her into a large boulder, the force of the impact turning the boulder to rubble, Sakura got up as Fauna charge her.

"Don't lose your focus" Fauna told her as she punch at Sakura, who managed to leap away just Fauna's fist smashed into the ground, destroying what was left of the boulder and making a crater six feet deep, she pulled herself up to look at Sakura, who was breathing heavily.

"Come on Sakura, you should try to have fun" Fauna laughed and charge Sakura, Sakura readied herself as the two clashed again, their fists going like lightning, with punches and kicks going flying, with Fauna managing to knee Sakura in the face, sending her into the air before Fauna disappeared and reappeared behind, Sakura's eyes widened.

"**Dancing Leaf shadow?**" Sakura looked astonished as Fauna smirked, grabbing Sakura around the chest with her arms, Sakura could feel Fauna's breast digging into her back but that was the least of her worries.

"Let me show you, the difference in our power…" Fauna whispered into Sakura's ear before they perfectly horizontal in the air, "…_First gate: gate of Opening, open!_" Fauna thought, forcing the opening of the first of the eight inner gates, she put them vertically towards the ground before spinning wildly, turning them into a twister that smashed into the ground at high speeds, Fauna leaped away at the last moment.

"_Did she expire?_" Fauna thought as she watched the plum of white smoke where her primary lotus had landed, as the smoke dissipated, she could make out Sakura's outline before the smoke clearing, Sakura had a cut above her left eyes that had run down her face, her blood dripping down onto the stone floor, her breathing was heavy, her body rose up and down as she breathed, Fauna started clapping, making Sakura confused.

"Well done, lesson one is done" Fauna said cheerfully, Sakura looked really confused; question marks appeared around her head.

"Wha…what do you mean?" Sakura asked, bemused by Fauna's statement.

"I fought you enough to get an idea of how strong you are, I think you should be able to grasp it" Fauna explained as calmly as she could, Sakura had anger vein on her head.

"What do you mean should?" Sakura yelled at Fauna in full fangirl mode, Fauna gave her a dead serious look, silencing her with one glare into her eyes.

"I mean that the power I'm going to be training you for is very difficult for most people to try and attempt, what I'm saying you have just enough of that power inside you to make a worthwhile attempt at it, the problem is that this training is extremely hard on the body and those who have tried this training have either died or gone on a rampage as what you call demons but the better term is hollow" Fauna explained, Sakura eyes widened as she took this information in.

"You're saying that most people to try this have either died or become these "hollows" you were talking about" Sakura spoke, her worry leaked into her voice, Fauna nodded her head.

"Yes, Hollows are souls that have become consumed by themselves, forming a mask over their face and their body turned to dust and reformed into the hollows body, the hollows then go rampaging until someone takes them out, here's the choice I'm going to give you; either continue training on the fifty/fifty chance that you may either complete training or died a horrible death or leave this section of training, although you'll be skipping out on power that is beyond most ninja, power that could help protect those close to you, think well Sakura because there's no going back if you do" Fauna explained, Sakura tighten her fist, her fingerless leather gloves making a creaking sound as she increase how hard she was tightening her fist, her eyes shaded over as her head moved down slightly as she processed what Fauna was telling her.

"_If I continued, I could die before I achieve this power Fauna sensei keeps mentioning but If I quit this training, I'll be sent back to the academy for the rest of my life, wishing that I could of chosen to go ahead, anyway, I want to protect those close to me, including Saski-Chan and all my friends in the village, so, there's only one thing to say now_…" Sakura raised her head, her eyes filled with determination.

"So, have you decided?" Fauna asked Sakura.

"I'll continue training, Fauna-sensei, that is my decision" Sakura spoke, her words confident unlike earlier, Fauna smiled.

"Well then, lesson two starts right now" Fauna said, making a release hand seal and the ground beneath them opened up to a deep hole as they both fell into it, although Fauna unsealed her bat-like wings that grew out her back, going through the back of her karate outfit into a large canopy as she gently flew to the bottom of the great shaft, Sakura landed with a crash while Fauna landed softly on the damp rock floor.

"**Bakudō #99, Part 1: Restrict**" Fauna called out, making a hand seal with her index and ring fingers intertwined intricately, thick black fabric wrapped itself round Sakura's arms, tying them together then iron shafts inserted themselves into the fabric and into Sakura's arms, making her scream in pain as the shafts cut into her flesh, making her bleed.

"You…what the hell are you doing to me?!" Sakura yelled at Fauna, with her tail now out, darting through the air behind her, Fauna lowered the hand seal she was making.

"I'm sorry but it's necessary for the next lesson: Shatter shaft…" Fauna spoke to Sakura, pointing at the shaft in question, "…this lesson is also simple in its objective; simply climb to the top of shattered shaft within 72 hours without using your arms…" Fauna took a breath before continuing, "…and just to make sure you don't cheat, there's charka sealing formula on the entire shaft, you can't simply walked up the shaft using your charka, you must instead obtain the powers of a Shinigami" Sakura's eyes widen again.

"Shinigami? Who are they?" Sakura asked Fauna, who kneeled down on the damp floor in front of Sakura's face, giving Sakura a large view of her large cleavage, making Sakura's face redden despite herself.

"The Shinigami are the guardians of souls who are granted great power over death to exterminate hollows from the world of the living using their Zanpakutō, which a weapon forged from their very souls and the only weapon that can wound and kill hollows, this very weapon is what you'll have by the end of this lesson, hopefully" Fauna explained, her words trailing off near the end like she remembered something unpleasant.

"What do you mean hopefully?" Sakura asked, seeing the distant look in her sensei's eyes, Fauna shook her head to wake her up.

"This lesson also has the greatest amount of risk because of the possibility of becoming a hollow before you gain your Zanpakutō" Fauna walked over to the other side of the shaft and laid against the curved walls of the shaft, making a release hand seal.

"Genjustu, Kai" Fauna called out and suddenly the world rippled in Sakura's eyes as she looked down at her chest to see a steel panel attached to the center of her chest with a chain connected to it that had been severed, Sakura stared in shock at it.

"What? How? When?" Sakura spoke panicky as all those questions ran through her mind, wondering if all the rumours about Fauna being crazy were true when Fauna cut though her train of thought.

"I did it before we entered, using a soul removal glove, I separated you soul body from your physical body and cut the chain of fate with one of my shadows, then I placed a Genjustu on you so you wouldn't see your chain of fate and believe you were still connected to your physical body, don't worry, I left your body upstairs in bed, in a room where it be safe" Fauna explained, Sakura struggling to take in all this information as it raced round her head, sweat pouring off her face.

"So, what happens now?" Sakura asked Fauna who replied simply as she could.

"Survive to reach the top" Fauna spoke, making her comfortable for what was going to be a long 72 hours.

**Ok, I'm going to end this chapter here, I'm generally surprised at how well this story is doing, even though I've only done one chapter, it's had great stuff, but it defiantly amps up the pressure to 11 because you guys will be looking for plot holes or any mistakes that I do, to which I say, please do because any constructive criticism you guys have will make my story better because I can take you advice and fix the mistakes for later readers who come and read the story, also, here's a question or two to leave this on: what do you think Sakura's Zanpakutō will be and what character's should Naruto feminize with his Arc of Truth justu, leave your comment in the review section and I'll see you later, but right now I have to clean up my room from the nosebleed had had while writing this, so, laters…**

**Also, big shout-out to Narutokushinalove for giving me some great advice for writing the story.**

**Next time: The trial of the Shatter Shaft! The deadly beauty of the hidden sand! **


	3. Chapter 3: Trail of the shattered shaft!

**The Kagami Connection**

**Hello, I'm surprised at how popular this story is but I not going to beat around the bush with so I'm just going to say it: I'm sorry with what happen last chapter, if your one of those who don't why I'm apologising, that's because I deleted a section of the last chapter, but for those few who did read it and either didn't care or didn't mind that it was there, the original chapter can be found on adultfanfiction, I'll save you time finding it by posting the link here: ?no=600105394.**

**I don't expect those who took offence at what I did to forgive me, but what I am going to asked is that you leave it behind you so everyone can move on because if I find that people are repeatedly bring up the subject in the reviews, I will stop producing this story until such time as it stops because there's a difference between constructive criticism and just bad mouthing because just telling me you hate it doesn't help me but constructive criticism does help because your explaining what I'm doing wrong so I can improve it.**

**To be frank, I'm only writing this chapter because positive reviews and PMs came in so I don't feel bad about writing it again, those people know who they are and I thank you for being considerate and helpful.**

**Ok, enough of my ramblings, let's start the chapter, now where did I leave off…**

**Chapter three: The trial of the Shattered Shaft! The deadly beauty of the hidden sand!**

(The next day inside the shattered shaft, hidden underground training facility)

Sakura charged up the walls of the shaft, trying to pull charka into the soles of her feet, only for the seals on the shaft walls to kick, the seal formula glowing a bloody red as they absorbed the charka in her soles, she froze in mid-air for a moment, looking down before falling, letting a scream out before landing back on the floor of the shaft, Fauna simply laying against the wall with her hands behind her head.

"Aww" Sakura moaned as she got up on one knee, her ass sore from landing on it, Fauna open her left eye, the iris casting a feint red glow as she watched Sakura stand up.

"Sakura, there is something else that you need to know" Fauna spoke softly, her voice slightly echoing along the walls.

"What is it now?" Sakura asked with a bitter tone, Fauna pointed to Sakura's chain of fate at the point where Fauna had severed it.

"There's a reason why you only have 72 hours in here, take a look at that…" Fauna spoke, Sakura looked down at her chain of fate, she saw that the broken half of the chain where it had been severed that was balancing on the complete link, suddenly grew mouths out the broken link and started biting away at the good link it was connected to, Sakura yelled in pain as her soul chain was being devoured by the mouths that grew on her broken link, gnashing into the good link and itself, eating them away, Sakura collapse to the floor, screaming in pain, her body unable to move from the extreme amount of pain she was in, it stopped when the mouths gave a burp as the two links dissolved into small amounts of steam before the chain returned to normal.

"What…the hell…was that?" Sakura spoke through gritted teeth.

"That is Encroachment, a process done when your chain of fate is severed, the chain will destroy itself until it reaches that plate on your chest, breaking it to reveal your hole, which is when you'll become a hollow, if that happens…" Fauna walked calmly over, not in the bit least worried about the pain Sakura nor her anger towards, she simply kneeled down in front of her face, her large breast bouncing in front of her face, Fauna had a snake-like smile on her face, her red eyes piecing into Sakura's face, "…Then, I will have no choice but to kill you" Fauna finished, Sakura eyes widened.

"You intended to kill me this entire time?" Sakura barked out, struggling uselessly against the bindings that held her, especially useless since the metal shafts were impaled not only through the black material but her arms as well, dried blood covered the material from where the iron shafts had penetrated her flesh.

"No, I'll wait until you become a hollow, then I'll kill you, I can't let a hollow run around Konoha, it would raise too many questions for my liking" Fauna spoke to her, her smooth, silky voice was really pissing Sakura off, mostly because she was finding it really hard to ignore her, her voice was hypnotic in that sense, Fauna then walked back to rest against the wall, her tail moved to lay across her lap so it didn't get crushed by her round, shapely ass, her wings shifted in their position, her left wing moving itself above her, acting as a shade while her right wing spread itself out like it was stretching itself out before folding halfway to lay against the wall.

(Meanwhile, Konoha high street, same day)

Naruto was walked casually down the main street of Konoha, his Zanpakutō by his side in its sheath, swinging with his walking, Saski and Hinata were walking beside him, although it had taken some time, Saski had grown fond of her new body and the new lease of life it gave her, Hinata was just happy to be walking with her Naruto, to be within his presence was normally too much for her, but since being on his team, she had managed a state where she didn't pass out immediately upon seeing him, Naruto was pleased with how well the trio had managed against Kakashi during the bell test, especially since they had only been team seven for a day, the extra years at the academy were paying off, although he could help taking a look every once in a while at Saski's and Hinata's well-developed breasts as they bobbed up-and-down as they moved, he so much wanted to see those orbs of pleasure but decided not to and reined himself in.

"_Calm down, Naruto…_" Naruto thought to himself, "_…Let's concentrate on getting to the hospital in one piece_" Naruto finished thinking to himself, taking his eyes off the bouncing orbs of pleasure that the perverted part of him secretly wanted him to dive head first into the soft cushions of flesh that the two lovely ladies had and focus on his destination, the Hospital.

The trio entered the hospital where Naruto walked up to the front desk, looking at the nurse in charge.

"We're here to see Kakashi-sensei" Naruto spoke, the nurse jerked in her seat, being woken up from her daydream and rubbed her eyes to look at Naruto.

"Oh, yes, he's in the ward two doors down to your right, he's awake as well, reading more of that pervert's book" the nurse spoke sleepily from being awake all night on her night shift.

"Thank you" Naruto spoke before heading down the hall with Saski and Hinata following suit, Naruto open the door to ward once he reached the handle and walked inside with Saski and Hinata for the trio to circle round Kakashi's bed, like the nurse had said, he was awake, reading more of his Icha Icha book as he was sat up, his back laying against some pillows to prop him, he lowered his book slightly, just enough that he could see them without moving his book away too much.

"How are you feeling?" Saski asked the wounded Jōnin.

"I'm fine, the wound on my hip wasn't too serious, just had to apply some medical justu before bandaging me up…I suppose you're here to hear my results from your test" Kakashi spoke to them, in a light tone before he paused before coming down to his normal tone, the trio nodded their heads, the movement of which made Saski's and Hinata's breasts bounce slightly from the movement, Kakashi noticed this, a small trickle of blood leak from his nose from a pervy thought, brought on from his excessive reading of Icha Icha books but quickly rid himself of the thoughts and tuck them away for the time being for later, he took a breath, thankful for the fact that no one could see his nosebleed since his nose was under his mask apart from he could taste his blood in his mouth, its salty and coppery taste leaking into his mouth.

"From what I gather from our fight, you three have done very well, even though you three haven't fought as a team before, you managed to work together to defeat me, you managed to take me by surprise during that as well…" Kakashi look at Saski first, taking in the sight of the buxom Uchiha that was beside him, "…Saski, You passed from your ability not only with teamwork, but from what I've seen, your ability is more than enough to pass you…" Kakashi finished speaking to Saski, who turned away, a small blush forming itself on her face, but she had turned her head so she didn't show it, Kakashi then turn his gaze onto Hinata, who was twiddling her middle fingers nervously in anticipation of what Kakashi was going to say.

"…Hinata, You pass because you've shown great skill in being in a team but your clan's taijustu skills that you worked hard on are truly something else, that will allow you to pass..." Kakashi finished speaking to Hinata, whose face started turning red from both happiness and embarrassment before he turned, last but not least, to Naruto, "…and Finally, Naruto Uzumaki, you shown great leadership skills in coordinating with your fellow teammates within such a short time span as well as showing not just incredible skill in your fighting skills but also your use of your Kagami blood line even though I suspect you only just learnt that Justu from earlier, non the less, I going to pass you, you are from now on, officially team seven, congratulations" Kakashi spoke happily near the end, Naruto's eyes widened before leaping for joy, the trio embrace each other in a hug, the two women swishing Naruto in a Bobbie sandwich, making Naruto cheeks feel hot before quickly hugging them back.

"We did it, together" Naruto spoke calmly and happily to his fellow teammates.

"I'm so pleased that were finally a team, Naruto-kun" Hinata spoke cheerfully, feeling her breast rubbing against Naruto's chest though her jacket, her face reddened so much it her face looked like a traffic light on stop.

"Finally, we get to work together after all this time" Saski spoke, her smooth voice carrying sweet tones into Naruto's ears, although to say the least, Saski was starting to get aroused from her breast touching Hinata's, Naruto warm hands that he used to embrace them in a hug only added to this fact, they released themselves from the team hug, Hinata then fell over, the embrace with Naruto and Saski was too much for her mind to take in, Naruto vanished using his Shunpo, materialising to catch Hinata in his arms, her long, dark blue hair cascaded down to the floor, her hair reflecting the sunlight that came into the ward.

Naruto picked her up, bridal style; he could feel her body heat coming from her as he felt the back of her neck with his left hand, feeling her smooth, fair skin, he studied her face, deciding that she look adorable in his arms, she move herself in her sleep, unconsciously snugging into Naruto's chest for warmth, he smiled down at her and turn his gaze from the Hyūga heiress in his arms to Kakashi, who was watching the whole spectacle from his bedside, watching the moment with Hinata in Naruto's arms in the sunlight, which tinted the scene with orange light.

"We best go, Kakashi-sensei, I'll take Hinata back home so she can recover…" Naruto told Kakashi, who nodded in agree before returning his gaze to his book, Naruto turned his head to Saski, "…Come on, Saski, let's get going" Naruto spoke to her in a charming fashion, making her blush again against her will.

"Fine, I'm coming" Saski said, pretending to sulk, although since her transformation two days ago, it had made it difficult to stay depressed like she used to be when she was a guy, so that left quickly as she went to catch up with Naruto, her body shaking sensually as she walked behind him.

They walked out the main hospital doors, with Naruto carrying the unconscious Hyūga heiress, once they reach the fence that surrounded the hospital, he turn his gaze to Saski.

"I'll take her home, it'll be faster if I go alone" Naruto told the Uchiha maiden who stood next to him.

"If you're sure, make sure to come and see me later" Saski told him, giving him a wink before walking off, Giving Naruto a look at her well-shaped ass from under her miniskirt since the miniskirt force her ass up into the air, exposing a lot of her creamy, smooth skin in the process, making Naruto's face reddened slightly before setting his sights on Hinata, who was asleep in his arms, her face moved, snugging into his arm, He looked at her face, she was so adorable when she was like this, but she was always like that anyway, he so much want to embrace her so many times it was unbelievable but he could never work up the nerve until yesterday when they became a team, this would allow him to get to know her better, but he could help but love her already as she slept in his arms, the sunlight making her dark, blue hair shine.

"Right, Hinata-Hime, It's time I take you home" Naruto spoke softly to the sleeping Hyūga in his arms, stroking her cheek before disappearing using Shunpo, traveling across the rooftops of Konoha to the Hyūga compound.

(About a minute later, outer wall of the Hyūga compound)

Naruto finally reappeared on top the outer wall of the Hyūga compound, the place was massive, easily one of the biggest clan compounds in the leaf, covering a vast area, although he could make out the main house section of the place, seeing how build up it was as well as the fancy housing they had, he took off again, using his Shunpo, reappearing on several buildings before reaching the main household that Hinata lived in, which was simply to Naruto, one of the biggest examples of showing off he had ever seen, he knew people with wealth like to show how much money they had but from the size of the household, this was ridicules, the mansion stood as big as Konoha's Kikyō Castle and was just as grand, Naruto dashed inside using his Shunpo, going faster than the guards could see and eventually, after many trial and error, including accidently opening the women's bathroom full of female Hyūga and then getting chased out just by their killing intent, he found Hinata's bedroom, he slid across the door and laid her down on her bed and tucked her in.

"you rest up now, Hinata-Hime, you deserve that much at least" Naruto spoke gently to Hinata's sleeping form as she rolled over in bed, she looked so peaceful as she laid there, sound asleep, Naruto got up from her bedside to leave when guards walked in through the open doorway.

"What the!? Intruder, what have you done to lady Hinata?" the guards yelled at him, Naruto quickly raised his arms.

"What a minute, I can explain…" Naruto tried to say as calmly as possible.

"Enough, men, arrest him" the guard at the front told the rest of the guards that were behind him, they readied their spears and charged him, Naruto dodged the attack, although it was a fight he could win, he couldn't risk the chance of pulling Hinata into the fight as well as he didn't want them to find how boring a week in hospital was like, so as one of the guards' charged him with his spear, he used his Shunpo to dodge, reappearing outside in the hallway.

"I'll explain what happen later to you superiors, but you guys don't look like the types to listen to reason, so…" Naruto spoke, ending his sentence with a smirk before disappearing, getting himself out the Hyūga compound, leaving the guards far behind as they tried uselessly to find him.

(Meanwhile, at the bottom of shattered shaft, hidden underground training facility)

Sakura was lying face-first on the damp, stone floor of the shattered shaft, watching another link of chain eat itself away, she scream originally when the Encroachment first took place, now it hurt so much, her voice had abandoned her, the mouths then burped after finishing their meal before returning to normal, making a hissing sound as they returned to chain form.

"_There's a pattern to this, first they eat, then they sleep and then start again in a loop, during the times when they eat, I can barely move but…_" Sakura thought as she forced herself onto one knee, taking a second to shoot Fauna a dirty look, although she didn't notice because she was asleep against the stone wall, her face hidden by the shadow cast by her left wing that was acting as a canopy as she slept against the wall, "…_While they sleep, I can move, so if I'm going to do something, it's while their sleeping_" Sakura finishing thinking, getting to her feet and charging towards the wall, using a small piece of rock that was jutting out as leverage to give herself a speed boost, catapulting herself up the shaft, running as fast as she could go, but she didn't even get halfway when he foot slipped on a damp patch of rock and she fell back to the bottom, landing back on her ass.

"Aww, Aww, Aww" Sakura spoke, feeling her ass was terribly sore , she got back up to try again when the mouths appeared back on her chain, but it wasn't just the bottom link, the entire chains grew mouths, Sakura looked down in horror.

"No, please stop, not now" Sakura begged uselessly, the chains self-destructing in front of her eyes, until the chain broke entirely, cracking the metal plate on her chest, which in turn shattered, revealing a black hole on her chest, which was hollow so she could see the wall behind her though the hole, Fauna woke up when she heard Sakura's plea, seeing the metal plate break, she got up of the floor.

"So, it's begun" Fauna spoke as Sakura then let out a pain-filled scream, white fluid poured onto her face, starting formation of a hollow mask, Fauna watch it grow on her face, she prepared herself for what might come.

(Meanwhile, inside Sakura's inner world)

Sakura awoke on a light brown gravel pathway, lined with cherry blossom trees; she got up, seeing a Japanese house that wouldn't look out of place among the houses of the nobles, she walked to the house, watching the leafs flying off in the breeze and went to knock on the door, when it was opened from the inside by a small girl with long brown hair with two bangs which had a gold cylinder hair clip on each bang and another hairclip with three cherry blossoms connected to a gold branch that parted in three different directions at the top, wearing a white kimono jacket and an purple hakama and a yellow obi tied in a bow around her waist with two long ribbons on the end.

Sakura also noticed that the girl held a long pink sash that encircled her body; the ends of the sash were connected to two large bells, which she held just above the ground.

"Hello, my lady, I apologise for not meeting you sooner, my name is…" the girl spoke politely, although Sakura could make out what she said her name was, the girl cocked her head.

"It's a pity you can't hear my name yet… very well, follow me, my lady" the girl said, gesturing inside the house, Sakura, although she was trying to be weary, she couldn't help but feel calm around the girl, like she had known her entire life, she complied, entering the house, the girl closing the door behind them.

The layout of the room was everything Sakura could have dreamed off if she ever got a house of her own, which was a large circular room, covered in white fur carpet, which a table sitting on a rug designed in the shape of a cherry blossom in a dip in the room, which two more tables across on the side wall and the north-facing wall, one which hug a ceremonial Japanese painting of two armies of samurai about to fight across a bridge, the two armies radiating auras of red and blue; red on the left side and blue on the right, the other table held a bonsai cherry blossom tree, neatly trimmed which two lit candles sitting on either side of the tree, not close enough to burn but close enough to light the tree up so the leaves looked like they were glowing with a soft pink light.

"Pardon my manners but where are we?" Sakura asked the girl as she came over to her, the bells jiggling as she walked.

"I'm sorry but I don't have time to explain that right now because this world is about the fall apart" the girl spoke way too calmly for what she was saying to Sakura, who rushed to the door and open it, seeing the hills, trees and the ground itself all disappearing in what Sakura would describe as glowing ash.

"What?!...How do I stop this?" Sakura looked out, her eyes wide when she felt a soft hand on her shoulder, she turned to look into the face of the girl, smiling warmly.

"Don't worry, my lady, all you need to do is find your soul reaper power before you become a hollow and we both seize to exist, good luck" the girl said, pointing to the cherry blossom leafs that where being blow away, the leafs turning into plain white shoeboxes, each with a ribbon attached to the lid, dropping into hole that appeared in the ground, which somehow was now full of water, Sakura saw the girl wave before she to disappeared.

"If you succeed, we can be together again" the girl spoke before her body vanished, Sakura, even though she had only been with the girl for only a few moments, somehow felt terrible about not seeing the girl again, she suck it up and charged into the water, she open her eyes and looked around at all the boxes around her.

"_Great, which one has my soul reaper powers in it?_" Sakura thought as she observed the boxes, the ribbons were all white, she groaned she saw a box in the far distance with a pink ribbon, the ribbon having a soft pink glow like the bonsai cherry blossom in the house.

"_I've only got one shot at this, so if going to go for it, it's going to be now_" Sakura, mustering all her leg strength and shot herself at the box, avoiding the large pieces of earth that fell into the water and grabbed the box, pulling the ribbon, the lid coming open, inside was a black void apart from the hilt of a Zanpakutō with light red wrapping with a rectangular guard with a five-petal flower design impressed into the guard, the girl reappeared behind her, making Sakura jump slightly.

"I'm sorry for startling you, my lady, but you must pull me out before this world ends, I would suggest you hurry" the girl spoke, a slight bit of urgency in her voice, Sakura nodded and grabbed to hilt of the sword and pulled it out, bring with it a bright pink glow that spread around the entire area.

(Meanwhile, back at the bottom of shattered shaft)

Fauna watch as the hollow mask continued to form on Sakura's face as she screamed without end, then suddenly, the iron shafts in her arms started popping out from the amount of force she was producing.

"Great, looks like I'm going to have to end this before it gets out of hand…" Fauna muttered to herself, raising her hands behind her back, "Bakudō #99, Part 2: Bankin!" Fauna called out, slamming her fingers into the ground, releasing white energy the travel towards Sakura.

"First incantation: Bandage" Fauna called out, the white energy forming into bandages that wrapped Sakura from head to toe like a mummy, "Second incantation: a hundred searing bolts" Fauna called out, generating large needles with corkscrew tops, which they flew and impaled themselves into Sakura's body, Fauna then raised her hands out the hole she dug in the rock floor and slammed her hands together, "Final incantation: grand monolith" Fauna called out last, making a massive metal cube, covered in circuit-like patterns, appeared at the top of the shaft and dropped.

"_This is it, Sakura, do it before I kill you_" Fauna thought as the cube plummeted towards Sakura's skull with Sakura gave a almighty yell, breaking the bonds before the cube hit, releasing a great wave of gold spirit energy, Fauna flew up to the top of the shaft to avoid the explosion that followed it, flying out the top and landing a few feet away, using her wings to block the shockwave that followed it.

Fauna moved her wings away from in front of her, seeing a blast of the gold energy fly out the shaft, hitting the skybox, ricocheting off of it, before hitting a mountain before bouncing off that to finally hit the ground with another small explosion of gold energy, generating a large dust cloud with it.

"Sakura! Are you Ok? if that's still you, answer me!" Fauna called out from where she was, then, while still inside the dust cloud, a pair of red glowing eyes appeared out the cloud, the cloud disappearing to reveal Sakura was now wearing the standard Shinigami uniform, her Zanpakutō tied to her obi sash on her left side, but the thing that had caught Fauna's attention was the hollow mask she was wearing; it had a prominent horn centered on the forehead and a row of diamond-shaped markings over the eyebrows and the standard sharp rows of teeth that were common in hollow masks.

"Well, are you a Hollow or…a soul reaper, my dear?" Fauna asked Sakura, who only gave a growl in response, drawing her Zanpakutō from its sheath, Fauna readied herself for a fight, but instead of charging her, Sakura used the end of the hilt to smash the bottom of the mask, using her free hand to pulled the mask to the left side of her head by the eye socket, Fauna smiled and took off into the air, landing next to Sakura once she knew she wasn't out her mind.

"Well done, Sakura, you successfully completed lesson two" Fauna said happily, pulling a black-and-red fan out from seemingly nowhere with a poppy floral design on it, Sakura then suddenly smashed her in the face with the but end of her sword.

"Oww, Oww, Oww" Fauna cried, taking a Fetal position at Sakura's feet while holding her nose with Sakura radiating some shadow-Waverly lines from behind her.

"Well, well, well, isn't it Miss Fauna-sensei, I bet you didn't think I'd get out of there…" Sakura spoke with a smug tone, pointing a finger into the air, "…I promised myself that the first I was going to do when I got out of that hole was to beat your slutty ass across this god forsaken desert!" Sakura finished, pointed her raised finger towards Fauna with a anger vein appearing on her forehead.

Fauna looked up from her Fetal position on the floor and got back up to look Sakura, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I think we should both rest though, especially you Sakura, it wouldn't be wise to fight after going through both shattered shaft and hollowfication, now, follow me" Fauna folded her fan and put it away into a hidden breast pocket on the inside of her karate outfit, making her breasts shaking from the movement before walking away, Sakura, annoyed but tired, went to join Fauna to what looked to be a normal hot spring, cold drinks in glasses sat on a serving plate next to the hot spring, with ice cubes and little umbrellas stick out of them; one black-and-red with a traditional Chinese dragon encircling the rim of the umbrella, the other with pink with red flowers printed all around the umbrella, Fauna then stripped down right in front of Sakura, showing off her well-toned and curvy body, also showing her nicely tanned skin, only further enhancing her natural beauty, Sakura mouth down open before blushing.

"Sensei, is this really appropriate, us being here like this?" Sakura asked, Fauna turned around, her now exposed boobs bouncing in freedom.

"Of course it is, there's no one else but you and me for miles, even if there was, no one but me and a select few people know this place even exists" Fauna said, smiling, gesturing for Sakura to join her, Sakura did strip down as well, although a bit slower than Fauna, she broke the mask fragment out, showing her petite breasts, about a B-cup at best, but she had nice, hard nipples to make up for it, she wasn't as curvy or sexy as Fauna or any off the other women of the village, but she was cute to say the least, Sakura face practically glowed pink from embarrassment.

"Fauna-sensei, this is rather embarrassing" Sakura said with a cute expression her face, Fauna smiled and grab the young kunoichi and leaped into the spring, drenching them both in the hot, white water, Sakura came up for air first before Fauna, who was liking the feeling of her wings and tail relaxing in the water, Sakura then smacked her on the head.

"What the heck was that about?! You could have drowned me" Sakura spoke, the anger vein returning with a vengeance, Fauna raised her hands.

"Don't worry, If I wanted to drown you, you wouldn't have come up" Fauna smiled with a smile, something which unnerved Sakura slightly, really think if Fauna was really in her right mind as she watch her swim towards the two drinks of orange juice, grabbing the two glasses and returning to Sakura, handing her the one with the pink umbrella.

"Thank you" Sakura spoke politely, taking a sip of the orange juice, Fauna then raise her glass.

"To your future as a Shinigami" Fauna ask, gesturing her glass towards Sakura, who clicked her glass with Fauna's before the two relax in the spring.

(Meanwhile, mid-afternoon, Saski's Uchiha's house)

"Oh, Naruto!" Saski moaned lewdly as she fingered herself on her bed while using her free hand to move her blouse up, making her left breast pop out, which she grabbed, twisting it hard, the suddenly movement made her body convulse as pleasure flooded her system, making her body shake as she lifted her legs into the air as she fingered herself deeper into the watery tunnel of her pussy, her juices leaking onto her fingers, soaking her fingers with her honey.

"Naruto-kun, I'm Cumming!" Saski yelled out loud as she came all over her fingers as her body shot into the air, her honey rushing onto her hand and onto the bed, she panted, her cheek flushed red as she lowered herself back onto the bed from the force of her orgasm lifting the bottom half of her body into the air, she licked her hand clean off her honey, taste her sweet nectar that had rush out of her just a few moments ago, she then heard knocking at her door.

"Saski-Chan, it's me, Naruto, open up" Naruto yell as he knocked on the door, Saski face turn a bright shade of red, quickly tidying up her room, moving her blouse back over her breast, making her large, orbs of pleasure bounce as the blouse snapped back into place around them, as well as moving her wet panties back over her pussy as well as the patch for her miniskirt over on top, although both were soaked from being horny, Saski couldn't help it, her body's new libido was wild, uncontrollable, which had the effect of her masturbating whenever she wasn't busy with anything, although training did take her mind off it, it was still there like a wild Rhinoceros charging around inside her, she readied herself as much as normal without trying to give away she had just cum and walked downstairs and opened the door.

"Hey, Saski-Chan" Naruto said with a beaming smile, hugging the Uchiha maiden, Saski blushed from the pressure he was putting on her breasts was turning her on again, she hugged him back before they broke off from each other with Naruto sniffing the air.

"What is it, Naruto?" Saski asked, trying to look serious but failing rather badly.

"I don't know, there's this strange smell; flowery with a taste of honey and cream, do you know what it is?" Naruto said with a smirk, Saski blushed furiously, having realised that Naruto had smelt the scent of her cum, properly from her panties since she didn't have enough time to change them from when she came, Naruto on his part was smirking because he knew all too well what the smell was, having heard his name being screamed out in ecstasy by her when he was walking up to her house, he just wanted to see the cute expression on her face when he told her about the smell.

"I…I wouldn't know" Saski stuttered, quite unlike her normal self, covering her ample breasts even though they were covered by her blouse, her cheeks flushed a bright shade of red, Naruto smirked as he grabbed Saski by the wrist, using her hand to gently massage her breast and the hard nipple that was threating to break through the material of her blouse.

"But, my dear Saski, I think you know exactly what that smell is…" Naruto spoke huskily, using his knee to rub her snatch through the soaking wet material of her miniskirt and panties, getting a moan from the Uchiha maiden, "…if you wanted some release that badly, you could of just said so" Naruto spoke with a smirk on his face, brushing his knee against her clit through the material, making Saski gasp as she got a mini orgasm, making her body shake, Naruto pick her up bridal style and took her up to her room and laid her down on the bed, taking her clothes off in the process, her long, spiky hair flowing behind her with her pale, creamy skin being shown off by her hair in the background, her onyx eyes watch Naruto look at her body, instinctively folding her arms around her exposed breasts and closing her legs to hide her pussy.

"Don't look at me, it's embarrassing" Saski spoke, a shy blush on her face, Naruto simply grabbed her arms and move them away so he could see her larges orbs, hungry biting her nipple while using his left hand to massage her other breast, kneading her large orb of pleasure while he bit and lick her nipple, making the Uchiha moan as he tormented her breasts, her face getting hot from her blood rushing to her face, Naruto smiled on how he could make her easily writhe under his touch, although his special pheromone he inherited from the Kagami clan did aid in making Saski more open to pleasure as well as making her more aroused while in his presence, some would say it was cheating, he would call it a "Natural advantage".

"We had company the last time we did this and I didn't get the chance to really be with you on your first time, it's not the same with a shadow clone so this time…" Naruto spoke sincerely, moving his tongue across her creamy skin, tasting her natural scent and body oils, running across her abdomen, across her thigh until he brushed her clit, getting a quiet moan from the Uchiha maiden before he lifted his head, a grin on his face, "…We both get to be together, for real this time" Naruto finished his sentence before plugging his tongue into the wet folds of her pussy, lifting her legs up with his hands as he did so, licking the inner walls to lick up as much of her nectar as possible.

"Naruto, I…" Saski started to say but got cut off with a moan as Naruto's tongue reached deeper inside her, but not satisfied with just that, she using her hands to tease her Harding nipples, pitching them and twisting, sending bolts of pleasure around her body that combined with the pleasure she got from Naruto's careful licking, made her wetter, which Naruto didn't mind since it just came him more to lick up.

From all this, it didn't take long for Saski to cum, her juices flooding into Naruto's mouth, who lick all her juices up, cleaning the inside of her pussy before taking his tongue out of her dripping wet snatch, zipping his pants down to reveal his member, which Saski could only marvel at, since the large monster that was in front of her looked bigger than the shadow clone's version, which looked cut down in comparison, she stared at the large cock in front of her, which was rock hard and thick veins covering the monster, Saski's body moved towards it seeming all by itself as her hand grabbed his member before starting to suck on it with her mouth, getting a grunt of pleasure from Naruto as a result.

"Saski-Chan, your mouth is so soft; you're not bad at this even though this is your first time but use your tongue more" Naruto spoke as Saski sucked part of his member in her mouth, doing as Naruto commanded and started licking the head of his member, licking off some of his pre-cum.

"Oh yeah, that's it, Saski-Chan" Naruto groaned as he felt his member harden more in her mouth since she started using her tongue.

Saski felt his member twitch inside her mouth, so much that it was stretching her mouth.

"Saski-Chan, you're too good at this, I'm going to cum" Naruto grunted as he shot a thick load of seamen inside her mouth, Saski almost gagged at how much there was of his milk, she swallowed what she could, his thick seed filling her stomach so when Naruto pulled out her mouth, she coughed out the rest she couldn't swallow for her stomach being full, the seamen leaking from her mouth onto her breasts and face.

Naruto push her onto her back, Saski panted from sucking on his member, her breasts flopped violently as she got pushed back, Naruto lifted her legs up, pushing his member into her pussy lips, tease her pussy to coat the tip of his member with her honey.

"No, don't put that inside me, it will break me in half" Saski called out in panic, Naruto just smirked, slowly pushing his member inside her, spreading her as wide as possible until just at her pussy's limit, he got inside her with a smacking sound from his member scrapping her juices on entry, Saski gasp out loud as she felt his member grinded against the walls of her inner cavern, it hurt for sure but it was simply too good to tell him to stop, easily a thousand times better then when she was with the shadow clone Naruto.

"Man, you're tight, Saski-Chan, feels like you're going to crush my dick with your insides" Naruto spoke as he grind her insides hard, rocking Saski's back and forth, Saski moaning for all she was worth, her tongue floppy, her eyes rolled half way into her head as her brain melted in pleasure, Naruto member making smacking sounds against her moist cavern.

Not wanting Saski to be left out completely, he leaned in to Saski's face, the movement pushing his member further in, using his right hand to massage her right breast, pitching her nipple as he did so, staring into Saski's onyx coloured eyes, which were glass over in pleasure, he stroked her cheek with his left hand.

"Saski-Chan…" Naruto spoke gently to her, plunging his tongue into her mouth, their mouths fighting for dominance other the other as Naruto screwed her insides up, his tongue came up on top, Naruto felt her pussy tighten around his cock, Naruto compared the feeling to a vice tighten up all the way, it was swishing the life out of him, he broke their kiss, their saliva connected by a thin cord of the stuff from their lips before breaking a moment after.

"your just so tight, I think I'm going to cum, Saski-Chan" Naruto grunted as he felt himself reach his limit, Saski's was reaching her own just as quickly from the immense pleasure she was feeling.

"Let's cum together" Saski moaned, wrapping her slender arms around Naruto's neck, pulling him in to kiss her as her orgasm reached its max inside her.

She gave a gasp as she came, the almighty force of her orgasm flooded out of her, squirting her juices across the room, this in turn made her pussy tighten around Naruto's member which was the last straw for him as Naruto came as well, redecorating the inside of her cave with his thick seed, so much that it squirted out of her pussy, He pulled out of her, the movement giving Saski another mini orgasm, he body convulsing in pleasure, making quiet moans as he body shook from multiple orgasms, Naruto smiled, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"You're amazing, Saski-Chan, I'll let you rest now, my love" Naruto spoke calming, feeling her smooth, creamy skin before getting dressed again and headed for the door, he had one last look at the convulsing Uchiha maiden, she managed to look him back and mutter something like "Thank you…" or "I love you…" Naruto couldn't tell but he was pleased either way, he blew a kiss to her before closing the door, allowing her time to recover her senses.

(About ten minutes later, Konoha high street, night)

Naruto was walking home from his private time with Saski, feeling great, having managed to be with her in person, he whistled a song as he walked, he decided not use Shunpo to get home because although it would have been faster, he preferred to room the high street at night, where anything was lit up, it was calming like the effect of mood lighting.

He's journey was interrupted by a ANBU who just appeared in front of him, Naruto scowled at the ANBU, not liking the faceless assassins much, he didn't particularly trust them since who in their right mind trusts someone when you never see their face, the ANBU was kneeling towards him.

"The council requests your presence at the meeting hall immediately" the ANBU spoke deadpan.

"Tell them I'm on my way" Naruto spoke with barely disguised contempt, only think of the things that the council wanted to throw at him, the ANBU nodded and disappeared using his high-speed movement, Naruto sighed and promptly vanished using his Shunpo into the night.

(About a minute later, leaf council meeting hall)

Naruto knocked on the door, hearing someone inside call him in, he open the pale green door to enter the council room, it wasn't anything fancy or anything, the room contain only a single large curving table in a crescent moon shape, sat around it were heads of both civilian and shinobi clans with the elder councillors at the center, the couple were glaring at him, more than normal which was saying something, although from the look on their faces, it felt more like the glare was for not something he done, more something that they couldn't believe would happen, which made Naruto slightly happier knowing that the news upset them for once.

"Thank you for arriving so soon after we called you, there's an urgent matter we need to _tell_ you about" the elder lady spoke, her voice spiteful like she could barely believe what she was going to tell him, Naruto cocked his head.

"Well? Are you going to tell me or are you going to keep staring at me all night" Naruto spoke, straitening his head while folding his arms, hopping to get it over with so he could get home, the elder gentleman adjusted his glass, pushing them up slight up the bridge of his nose, the glass reflecting some light as he moved them.

"We've decide with lord third and come to the agreement that you are to be put under S.C.A.R; the Society for Clan Allotment and Restoration, it's a society design in case of a clan's extinction for the last remaining heir to their legacy to start rebuilding their clan with as many people as possible; men for women and women for guys and so on and so forth, during this time under S.C.A.R, you are to move into the Kagami estate until you have successfully found enough partners to restore your clan" the elder gentleman told him in a stoic tone, trying to hide his anger at the Jinchuriki's good fortune.

Naruto's eyes widened upon hearing the news, two ANBU appeared behind him on either side.

"These two ANBU will help you move your things to your new home, now get out" the old man spoke with a snarl entering his voice, Naruto smile slightly before turning his attention to the two ANBU kneeling towards him.

"Ok, you two, let's get going" Naruto spoke promptly before walking out the door between them, the two ANBU getting up to follow Naruto to his flat to help him to his new home.

(About half an hour later, Kagami estate)

Naruto eye's looked in awe at the massive mansion that stood majestically in its surroundings. Having been kept in good condition by S.C.A.R, he open the large oak doors that were under a marble canopy, which was held up by two marble pillars and was greeted by the largest entry hall he had ever seen, the ceiling and floor constructed of polished white marble, the floor having a tribal red pattern that snake across the floor like cross between a red carpet and a snake, the walls were completely covered in mirrors, creating the look that the entry hall went on for infinity, he could see himself duplicated endless amount of times in the mirror before he walked up the grand marble staircase, opening another door to enter a small room, filled with ornate mirrors, Naruto looked puzzled but then noticing a gold print panel attached just above the central mirror reading as, "_Central portal room_" Naruto smiled, realising due to the mansion's immense size that the Kagami clan used their Kagamiton to create portals to the different parts of the mansion, the ANBU entered the room, carrying a few boxes, mostly just clothes and scrolls from his justu work, Naruto himself carrying his Zanpakutō around on its strap and the scroll of the Kagami clan tucked under his right shoulder.

"you two follow me" Naruto called to them, stepping into the mirror on his right with a label for the right wing bedrooms, entering through the glass as if the glass was made from water, rippling as he entered a mirror dimension, which was constantly warping with his image, growing in and out in impossible ways, the feeling was making his stomach turn so he walked towards the mirror that was floating in front of him, entering into the world of flesh to a candle lit hallway, lined with rooms, the two ANBU came through after him, the faces behind their masks drain of colour from the sick feeling, they suck it up and followed Naruto into the master bedroom, with a large circular bed covered in red silk, a large glass chandelier with eight candle holders, each with a candle, making the entire thing glow like a crystal when a light is put through it, oak furnishings from cupboards to a large oak wardrobe decorated with carvings of a lion that acted as the handle, it's mouth open like it was roaring and oak trees etched into the sides and a colossal mirror with a golden frame designed like golden vines.

Across on the right side of the room, which contain a lavish bathroom, continuing with the marble theme with a bath that was more like a hot tub than anything else, having white silk curtains and marble toilet and sink with an ornate mirror above the sink that acted as a storage cupboard as well.

Naruto had a beaming smile on his face, laying his Zanpakutō on a sword mount just below the grand mirror that looked like it was design with his Zanpakutō in mind before turning to the ANBU, who were looking around, trying to take in the grandness of it all.

"Leave my stuff over by the wardrobe, I'll deal with it later, you two can be dismissed now" Naruto spoke to the ANBU, who nodded and placed the cardboard boxes next to the grand oak wardrobe before exiting the room and back out the Kagami mansion to report back to the council.

Naruto smiled, taking off his black-and-orange jumpsuit, chucking them onto a near-by oak chair with red velvet covers and took a bath, letting the hot water relax his tired muscles from the day and allowing him to think about what had happen over the course of the day, before getting out after a long while, putting on his pajamas he had brought with him to the Kagami estate and tucked himself into the large bed, the bed unnaturally large as it could off taken about ten to twelve people and had them all comfortable, Naruto looked to the grand wooden ceiling when a thought came to mind.

"_This place is massive, I think it would be best to find some maids to help take care of this place_" Naruto thought, having dirty thoughts coming to mind when he thought about having some sexy maids coming in to keep the mansion going, with a satisfied look on his face, he closed his eyes and dreamt about having a load of sexy maids in tight maid uniforms, surround him as they called him "master" and their begging to be fucked by their master in every way possible.

(Meanwhile, a hour ago, hidden sand village)

Gaara sat in the Kazekage's office, bored to death of her paperwork, she learn back in her chair, her crimson red hair flowing behind her, the kanji for love, "愛" on the left side her forehead in matching colour, she wore her crimson coat with its flared hemlines draped across the seat, nearly touching the ground, its arms cut to show her smooth, fair skin while sporting a dark sand coloured corset with two belts across it that would normal hold her gourd, but that was resting against the desk, the corset also showed off her C-cup breasts as her corset swish them slightly, making them stand out more, she also had a crimson skirt that reach to the top of her knees, adding extra length to her outfit as well as cover the part of her corset that cover her vagina.

She heard knocking at the door and spoke for them to come in, two people entered, both wearing Shihakushō but were both different in their own way, one had crimson hair like her's, only it was tired up at the back so the man's hair looked like a red pineapple, his forehead and upper arms were covered in tribal tattoos as far as she knew as his forehead was covered in a white headband, his sword tied to his obi that wrapped around his waist.

His companion was well endowed woman; she had long, spiky orange hair that was waist long, she had deep brown eyes, eyes that had seen battle and bloodshed more than enough times, she had D-cup breasts that stuck out her Shihakushō, having a small bounce to them as she breathed or made the slightest movement, she wielded her sword on her back that was connect to a red rosary-like strap, the blade itself was covered in bandages, as curved as the crescent moon, it wasn't just your everyday blade, Gaara learn back in her chair, licking her blood-red lips as well as putting her hands together with her natural nail polish showing before speaking.

"So, You've arrived, shall I tell you of your assignment?" Gaara spoke in her smooth, husky voice, her voice soft yet whispery, giving her voice a natural flow.

"That is why we came here, lady Kazekage" The orange-haired women spoke, her face serious as she folded her arms across her breasts, making them jiggle.

"Of course, you understand we have a good relationship with the leaf at the moment and as a gesture of good faith, you two have been asked to head to the leaf to aid in training two soul reapers from the leaf in the arts of the Shinigami" Gaara explained to the two Shinigami, who nodded.

"Thank you, lady Kazekage; it is my honour to go" the pineapple-haired Shinigami bowed before the two turn for the door, a black cat with golden eyes jumped from the window sill and climbed up the orange-haired women to sit on her right shoulder before they left, Gaara returned to her learn position on her chair with a sigh, looking back to the amount of paperwork she had to fill in.

(Half an hour later, main road from the sand to the leaf)

"Ichiko, are you sure this is the right way?" the pineapple-haired Shinigami complained, his brow strained in confusion.

"Of course I'm sure, weren't you paying attention to that mapmaker, Renji?" Ichiko spoke back, groaning at Renji's short attention span or to be more precise, his lack of patience.

"Maybe not, but it would of helped if you were reading that thing properly" Renji barked back, an anger vein appearing on Ichiko's forehead, her left hand tightening into a fist.

"Well, maybe you should try reading this map and see how far you can't" Ichiko snapped back, stopping to glare at Renji.

"Maybe I should…" Renji snarled back, moving a step towards his female companion.

"Oh yeah?" Ichiko growled back, although it sound more sensual then threating, taking a step to her incompetent partner.

"Yeah" Renji backed back, the two's faces were so close to each other as their gazes locked to each other's eyes, lightning passing between them.

"Let's see you try" Ichiko backed back, when the cat, who was sleeping, woke up to them arguing and slashed the two on the forehead with her claws.

"Oww, Oww, Oww!" the two yelped, holding their foreheads before glaring at the cat on Ichiko's shoulder.

"What was that for?!" the two yelled out in sync, before realising what had happen and they turn away from each other, Ichiko blushing slightly but trying to keep her composure.

"Because you two arguing isn't going to help anyone, get it together and let's get going" the cat whisper into Ichiko's ear, his voice having a cat's purr that was pretty standard of cats, Ichiko nodded and stretch her free hand to Renji.

"Come on, Renji, we've still got a long way to go" Ichiko spoke, relaxing her voice, Renji nodded and took her well-manicured hand, feeling her smooth, peach coloured skin as he came to her side and the two walked off into the forest on their way to Konoha.

**Ok, that's it for this chapter, I'm hoping this chapter doesn't get as hated as last chapter since I went with something a bit comfortable, reading wise but like always, leave a review on what you think as well as any ideas you have for the story, although if people can, can you leave some reviews on describing people, sexual or otherwise since I don't know how well I'm doing on describing people for you, so any help towards that will be most helpful.**

**I wonder what this button does…**

_Omake_

(Hidden Underground training ground)

Fauna got out the hot spring, after having a good soak in the hot spring, Sakura was spending a couple more minutes soaking, suddenly, she felt a familiar spiritual pressure enter the training ground, she look towards the staircase that came out the sky to see Naruto walking down the steps, she smiled, seeing a chance for payback for him transforming her body from a guy's to a girl's.

"Bakudō #9: Geki!" Fauna called out, making a symbol in the air for the spell before Naruto's body became covered in red energy, freezing him where he stood, but she wasn't done yet.

"Bakudō #63: Sajō Sabaku!" Fauna called out, raising her palm towards Naruto in the far distance before closing her hand, forming yellow energy from the sky into a thick rope of energy, which flew towards Naruto and wrapped around him, binding him in place, Fauna smiled.

"Now for the final act…" Fauna spoke, launching her still naked body into the air with her wings, making a fury of hand seals before resting on the tiger hand seal, "…Katon: Fireball justu!" Fauna called, taking a breath in before breathing out a large fireball, which hit Naruto with an explosion, when the smoke clear, Naruto body being burnt as a tendril of smoke escaped his mouth, she flew towards him, releasing her killer intent on him, her eyes glowing red as she gave him a death stare.

"If you ever do something like that again, I will kill you slowly, understand?!" Fauna growled at him, Naruto shaking in fear, just managing to nod before noticing her voluptuous, naked body, his face turn red before he collapsed in a massive nosebleed.

Fauna got a lot of anger veins, being surround by a flame of anger, Sakura look from where she was bathing to see a small explosion with Naruto screaming, she simply smiled and went back to relaxing while Fauna tore Naruto a new one with explosions.

"Why me?!" Naruto cried out as he got hit by one explosion after another, the smoke from the explosions forming into his face with tears flowing out.

**Ok, that's what that button does, I wonder what that button does that's label, "omake" oh well, hope you enjoyed (the key word being "hope") and see you next time.**

**Next time: The flash master enters the leaf! The Resolve to kill!**


End file.
